<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic Forces: Success by Luescris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172581">Sonic Forces: Success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris'>Luescris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forces Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Sad, Sci-Fi, Sonic Forces, semi crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sonic really had been thrown out into Space?<br/>What if the world of Mobius were to bend down on one knee to Eggman's terrible might and power, despite all of the months battling and struggling to fight back for their freedom? <br/>What if most of the Resistance ended, giving way to dark times?</p><p>No one saw any of this coming. And nobody was prepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forces Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo guys!! It's finally here! :D The second part of the Forces Series! This time around I'll be uploading the chapters whenever I have the time/simply feel like it. As always this story begins with Sonic's perspective because I love writing in his point of view, it's so fun aaaa XD Hope you all enjoy this one, I have many MANY plans for it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I didn't wanna believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't want to believe that Eggman--although being evil and my arch nemesis--would do something as horrible as chuck me out into the black and empty void of space. I thought it was a simple joke, so that's what I acted like, even after Zavok had entered where I was being held prisoner, with a smirk that read triumph all over it. Did I let it bother me? Of course not. This is me we're talking about. I don't take lots of things seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though these past six months were supposed to give me a hint or clue, but I chose to ignore what happened as I watched him enter, giving him a fake smirk of confidence as a boom sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like the party started. Wanna let me in? No? Of course not. You hate fun.” I said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bars to my cell opened as Zavok pressed the button, chuckling at my comment. “Laugh and joke all you want, you pesky blue rat. But this time, your antics won't save you now. Neither will your friends. Especially not after you're thrown out helplessly into space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him. “Yeah right. Threatening me like that won't scare me at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Threatening?” Zavok rose a brow, and the next moment he was in my face, his most evil grin plastered on. “No no, I believe you've gotten mixed up. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hedgehog. As. Of. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's what started to wake me up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped the tiny chain that held the cuffs around my already bruised wrists and pulled me along with a violent yank. I hissed with pain, trying to get my feet untangled so I could struggle against him. But unfortunately he had a rather strong grip on the cuffs, being a lot bigger and taller than me. I suddenly felt small, vulnerable and useless; Which.. Wasn't the first time that's happened since being held captive, but I wasn't used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't used to being utterly useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down Sonic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought when my heart began to panic as we moved through the jail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll get through this. Your friends are trying to come. This might be your worst situation, but you'll be fine. Keep your head up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier thought than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We entered what seemed like the back of the entire Death Egg ship, and as if this was some sort of celebration, there was Eggman, with his band of evil baddies all staring at me and following me with their gazes. Once again I suddenly felt strangely vulnerable, being at the mercy of my enemies feet and greedy hands. Orbot and Cubot were nowhere to be seen. Zavok threw me to the ground with unnecessary roughness, and retreated to where the others stood. I did my best to rise, being slightly restricted thanks to the cuffs on my arms and ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>throw me a party.” I said with a mischievous smirk, hinting at the joke I made earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of sorts, yes.” Eggman replied with the same quirk, adding in his own evil smirk. “I suppose you could count this as a ‘Going away party’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. My heart began to pump slowly, knowing what was coming, but my brain simply didn't want to admit it. Instead, I said, “And why is that? I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Unless you're letting me escape, then in that case, you can keep your parting gifts. I'll just take my leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggman gave a small chuckle. “Oh no, far from that hedgehog, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from that. Don't you already know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally dropped the act and simply glared at him, now feigning anger instead of my rising panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's gotta be joking! </span>
  </em>
  <span>My brain yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Well then, let me show you!!” With that, Eggman pressed a button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wall behind me rose slowly, and gave way to a sheet of pure black. Only this black was deeper than any I've ever seen. The only thing that disrupted it were tiny dots of stars that seemed to barely even be winking with life and color. I stared at the infinite abyss of space, now suddenly filled with dread and many thoughts that one would think when staring at the face of their own death. It looked like insanity, cold and unwelcoming. Sure, I had been thrown out to space before, but I had landed safely back at Mobius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was different. I was being thrown out into a place where I would surely die, being bound in chains and covered in wounds when my home was being destroyed and I would continue to be useless. That was what scared me the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a joke now, nuisance?” Came Eggman's voice of venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whipped my head to him, remembering where I was. I saw that they were all now hiding behind a wall that had a window big enough for all of them to watch and see. That didn't help much. “E-eggman this is crazy!! You don't actually want to do this-!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>OF COURSE I WANT TO DO THIS!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eggman roared with all his might, slamming his hands down onto his EggMobile. “I!! Have!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suffered </span>
  </em>
  <span>with these losses against you and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pals!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>These past years have led me to dark and horrible places!! I now have you in my grasp, and I am </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>going to waste this moment, will absolutely</span>
  <b>
    <em> NOT </em>
  </b>
  <span>waste my chance at finally, FINALLY, ending you!! It has been enough!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the door began to open, almost dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frantically looked around, trying to find something to grasp on to as the sucking winds began to pull my feet forward. Unfortunately there was nothing, and I had a feeling that he had chosen this particular spot on purpose. I had no way to stop and save myself. The sound of suction enveloped my ears as I began to slide away faster from them, and I dug my feet into the ground. But no matter what I did, nothing helped my problem. I looked up at my enemy. For what felt like the first time I felt utter and pure rage and hatred towards him. It only lasted a moment, but my glare seemed to have hit something in Eggman, cuz his face looked like it fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then my feet slipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship spun away. One moment I felt like I was falling, then the next I felt weightless as I was floating in one direction, having no way to change my direction. The vacuum of space sucked away all noise, as if I were in water. The chains undid themselves, having gone far enough away from the ship to deactivate. But I still didn't have a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thought presented itself in my head as I watched the Death Egg quickly fall away among the stars, along with ships flying to and fro, for whatever reason not noticing the tiny blue speck that I was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------- Normal POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadget had arrived just in time to see Sonic being thrown out into space, watching with growing horror. He had looked where all of the prisoners were being held, letting them free as he went, wondering why he wasn't being attacked or found out as the alarm blared his existence to the whole ship, and wondering why he hadn't found the hero yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he knew. And his legs shook with the fear and shock, staring at the baddies and feeling as if he couldn't move. Otherwise, they would find him out, and they would most likely kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with that, marks our victory.” Came Infinite's voice from beside Eggman. “We have finally succeeded with our goal in world domination. No fool will stand against us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we tell the world?” Zavok asked. “We have told them that Sonic has died before, but that little white lie was soon found out. Now that his fate has finally been set, how are we to strike that same fear into their hearts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggman sat there for a long moment, staring darkly at where his arch nemesis had been only moments before. His hand gripped at one of the handles in his Egg Mobile. Then, came his dark reply. “Tell them that their little rebellion is </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>. </em>
  </b>
  <span>Show no mercy to the Resistance. We will show them that this is their </span>
  <b>
    <em>end</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something inside Gadget snapped, and he covered his mouth to stop a choked sob that threatened to squeak out as tears filled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though that didn't help much, as Knuckles’s voice came out from his intercom, much louder than necessary. “Kid? What's wrong, what happened? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All six heads turned to him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RUN. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came his only thought, and that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned a full 180, and sprinted away as fast as he could, taking off his mic and purposely crushing it so that he couldn't hear the commander's voice rambling in his ear. He ran, and never turned back, heart pounding in his chest in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six baddies watched the red wolf flee while his life depended on it. Shadow got ready to chase after him, but Eggman stopped him with the motion of a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't. This'll help our cause.” He said. “One way or another, they will believe us. If told from him, then it'll make our job all that much easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow righted himself and nodded once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm blared on. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wasn't sure how much time had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I knew was that I was hungry. Hungry and tired. I felt like I was going to go mad, staring at all these stars, hearing nothing. The few times that I saw something that freed me from this prison I couldn't remember, as if it was hallucinations. Every other moment I worried about getting sucked into some sort of black hole, or a star would implode and I'd be burnt to a crisp, or some other horrifying way to die. My thoughts were nothing but that for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like I was scared of death. I had always been ready for it whenever I fought Eggman, whenever things seemed to get a little bit too hairy. Not only that, but I also never imagined that I would have hit the bucket in the hands of that scientist, and those chances seemed to simply dwindle away with every victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess now things have changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wondered how my friends are doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped they were doing their best to survive and fight back without me. The ridiculous thought that they would somehow find and rescue me would come up every now and then, and I'd fantasize how it'd play out like. Their smiles, their faces, their hope… They were the only things that seemed to keep me strung on the slightest bit of sanity, filling me with a lost and sad warmth I knew I wasn't gonna feel ever again. Wish I could return and tell them that. Wish I could return and tell them everything I've ever thought or felt because--in this infinite void--I realized that I had never told them this before. And that was a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really am an idiot aren't I? Wasting something like that just to save my title as world hero. I think I might have a bigger ego than Shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled weakly at my own joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man I really miss them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Day three. Log number forty two.” I rasped to myself. Or at least, felt myself say. I couldn't even hear my own voice. “Still floating here. Probably gonna die. Life was fun while it lasted I suppose, but my time is up.” I took a slow breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, I focused on my heart beat. I felt it thump, cherishing it every time. I looked up from my chest, staring at the stars above, hopefully in the direction Mobius was in. “Stay safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I closed my eyes to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------- Elsewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helen, could you hand me my wrench please?” Came the voice of a grown Christopher Thorndike from underneath a machine, one hand sticking out from the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen--a blonde in a wheelchair and watching from a bit aways--did what she was asked with a small and amused smile, a wedding ring glinting in the light. “What is this supposed to be again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm trying to remake the Chaos Energy that was stored in the Chaos Emeralds. I'm not sure how well this will work, since it's just the first version. But Grandpa Chuck says that it's pretty close.” After a few turns, he pushed himself from underneath the machine with a grin. “Let's eat. I'm starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food had already been set on the table for the two, and they ate in a comfortable silence as the TV in the background reported the daily news. Chris watched it almost intently, as if he was waiting for something to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen noticed him after a while, and placed her fork down with a gentle sigh. “Chris, I know what you're waiting for. Nothing interesting is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. I dunno, Helen. Something about today doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what, but..” He shook his head and looked back at his newly wedded wife. “I have a feeling something bad happened to Sonic and his friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been a long couple of years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've only ever gotten this.. Chill when something like Eggman attacking had happened, or when Sonic was in trouble. But he's in a totally different planet. How would I even know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen's hand taking his startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, and she had a smile on her face. “You of all people should know that Sonic can handle anything. He's strong, and incredibly brave. You shouldn't worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris hesitated, then smiled. “Yeah. You're right. I guess it's fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his fork to continue eating once she let his hand go after an encouraging squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they spoke too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that falling from the sky?!” The reporter cried suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both heads turned to the television, where the camera trailed on something that shot from the sky in a fury of red and orange flames, faster than a speeding bullet. Chris wasn't sure how many yards it was away from the crew, but they all immediately panicked and ran, the camera turning as the comet hit and shook the ground with a mighty and almost angry force. As the camera fell from the shake, someone in the background works switched to another camera, one that still pointed in the direction of the comet, rubble from it's crash flying into the air and hitting the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris hadn't known that he had shot up and out of his seat, but he couldn't care any less. He stared at his television, almost holding his breath and eyes wide with surprise and anticipation. Helen stared too, almost with the same apprehension and hands folded together. The house was quiet as the cameras switched back, showing the backside of the reporter. She looked back, then made a jerking move with her head that meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let's check it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is one fearless woman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved slowly, and the two Thorndikes watched, hoping that they weren't the only ones as surprised in Station Square. Inch by inch, one foot after another. They approached what landed, and Chris estimated it had skid at least four or feet once hitting the ground and by the looks of it, it wasn't very big. His heart pounded in his chest, the smoke cleared away slowly, his every breath almost withdrawn with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What could it be what could it be what could it be-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the-?!” Came the camera man’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen gasped. So did the reporter, a hand covering her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There lay Sonic the Hedgehog, unconscious and bruised with scars anywhere and everywhere, looking as frail as any other injured being. It looked like he wasn't breathing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my explination for Sonic ending up on Earth is simply: Wormhole. :P I won't be mentioning this in the story itself, which is why I'm saying this in the notes. XD<br/>ALSO, before ANY of you decide to say this, I am most certainly aware that there is no air in space. You might be wondering how Sonic is able to breathe, but remember; He was always able to. There are many MANY examples of Sonic going out into Space without any sort of oxygen supply or anything and being just fine. So there. ;P Anywho until next chapter! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT know how an ER works so please don't judge me for this part gdiaysgsg ^D^" I wrote it on whatever I felt was right, I just hope I was somewhat close to being right. XD Anyway, enjoy!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonic?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The reporter cried, her voice risen in panic. “What in the-?! How did he-?! Is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw down the microphone in her hand and ran to kneel down next to the injured hedgehog's side, her face in utter horror and shock at the sight before her. She looked up at the others, then snapped, “What are you idiots standing around for?! Call an ambulance </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire crew immediately scrambled in their pockets for their phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris could only stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many things ran around in his head. Why was Sonic here? What happened? Why did he look so awful? How had he ended up on Earth, looking like that no less? His more selfish and strangely excited thoughts asked him things like: Where are the others? Is it just him? Had Eggman returned as well? He pushed those thoughts away, his mind whirling and racing. He slowly looked over at Ellen, who met his eyes with her watery ones, hands covering her mouth. She nodded once, as if knowing already what he wanted, what he felt he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris didn't wait another second, and went bursting out of the room. He grabbed his phone, and his jacket, pulling it on as he opened the front door and dialing his Grandpa's number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Came the old, gravely voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa!! Is mom, dad, and Ella still there?!” Chris shouted, yanking the door to his car open and diving in. “Know what doesn't matter! Switch your tv to the news channel now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Chris, what happened-??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ask! Just do it, it's important!” He paused. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started the car as his grandfather muttered a confused “okay”, and pulled himself out of his giant driveway as the gate opened, not hanging up and his heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What on Earth?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonic?!! He's here??!!” Chuck shouted after a moment, his entire voice filled with shock. “How?!! What happened to him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella's own loud voice could be heard in the background, speaking in a strange mangle of Spanish and English as Chris shook his head, driving as fast as he dared through the streets. “I don't know. But I'm gonna go find out. Tell mom and everyone else. They've gotta know about this, and I think he's gonna need all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Chris. Be careful.” Chuck warned. “Don't get into any trouble by driving too fast or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Chris replied, then hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And slammed the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sped down the streets, knowing the location of where he was going. Cars beeped at him and fingers we're shoved out of windows, but they were all oblivious to the importance of his actions. He seemed to be the only one that knew of this urgent matter, but news traveled fast. They would all understand eventually. Chris couldn't wait until they did, or else everyone would want to get there. He had to go find Sonic before anyone else did. Well, besides the doctors of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic the Hedgehog?! No way!” The ER doctor accused into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm serious!! Check our news channel!! You've gotta get here now before he dies!!” The voice of the reporter shouted. “Please, you have to believe me!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although skeptical, he changed the channel of the tv, which was playing a kid's favorite movie. As soon as it had switched, the kid began to cry loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adult glared up at the doctor, who wasn't paying attention, his face falling immediately. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>We'll be there right away, hang in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dialed another number as the adult walked up to the desk and cleared her throat. “Um, excuse me, but I think you interrupted my kid's program. Mind changing it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry miss,” The doctor answered with a shake of his head. “But I can't. Urgent matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More urgent than my own daughter who's </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The mother replied angrily, her arms crossed and a brow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, already irritated as the phone still rang. “Ma'am, if you would just look up at the screen, I'm sure you would understand that this is a matter of life or death. Oh! Finally! We need an ambulance down in Station Square Park </span>
  <em>
    <span>stat</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women looked up at the tv with a little huff as the doctor shouted a few more things. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw the horrid sight of the blue hedgehog. She immediately took her phone out and snapped a picture, posting it on some sort of social media with the words, “Sonic the Hedgehog is back!! What happened to him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus, the news spread quickly as expected, with only one question on all of their minds: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris arrived in time to see a stretcher being carried into the back of an ambulance as quickly as they could without jostling the injured hedgehog too much, worry and questions etched in all of their faces. The news cast watched with the same faces, the camera still rolling. Whether it was intentional or not, no one cared. Chris pounded his fist on the top of his car in frustration as they shut the doors and began to drive off. He climbed back into his own car, and followed the ambulance as its siren went off. Cars slowed and moved out of the way, which made Chris's job easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't worry, Sonic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm coming for you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He made it all the way to the Emergency Room without any damage, and watched as the doctors took Sonic out of the truck. He waited a good amount of time after they had entered the building, then rushed out of his car, locked it, and ran to the front doors of the hospital, up to the desk, and gasped, “Has Sonic the Hedgehog been checked in yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The startled assistant gave him a confused look. “Sonic the Hedgehog? You mean that blue hedgehog.. Alien thing? Isn't he on some other planet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He's here, in this hospital, I swear.” Chris huffed, bending over to try to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er.. Sir, I don't-” A ping from his computer interrupted him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “... What… How..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He crash landed here somehow, it was on the news. No one knows anything else.” Chris responded. “What room number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assistant looked back up at him again. “H-he's in the ER. No visitors are allowed to go in there. I'm sorry sir,but you're gonna have to come ba-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming back!!” Chris shouted, his panic sounding like rage in his voice. “I'm Christopher Thorndike, son of the famous actress Lyndsey Thorndike and Sonic's best friend!! I risked my life to get here, and his life is in danger! I want to help, I'm a scientist too, I know I can!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sir, I'm sorry but it's the rules. You can't go in. And if you don't leave I'm gonna have to call the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're not.” Another voice interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned to another doctor who was swiftly walking down the hallway towards them. “My apologies, Mr. Thorndike. While we usually do not let visitors into the ER during recovery processes, I think I can let it slide if I make you my personal assistant for as long as we keep Sonic here. We need all the help we can get in saving his life, and with how close you and him are, I think you're the best person for the job.” He stopped only a few feet away. “However, I wouldn't let your temper get the best of you from here on out. That could cause us more damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris blinked, then looked down ashamedly. “Sorry..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor smiled. “No worries. Names Dr. Smithins.” He held out a hand to Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris took it and shook, showing his own smile simply out of politeness. “Christopher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins nodded. “Good. Now, if you'd follow me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way back down the hallway, the assistant at the desk simply staring at their backsides with utter confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure that when you saw the news, you were utterly horrified,” Dr. Smithins said. “But I must warn you, what you are about to see is a lot worse than what it was on tv. Keep your emotions in check from this point on, and remember that we're doing everything we can to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is.. Is he alive at least?” Chris asked, feeling his heart fill with dread. He wished he would never have to say that, never imagined he would ever. Not about Sonic, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” Was the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris prepared for the worst as they stopped in front of a door far down the hospital. He hadn't realized how fast they had been walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door opened, he gasped. There was Sonic, a face mask strapped to his muzzle, bringing him oxygen as he breathed slowly, and all kinds of IVs sticking here and there on his body. Some of the doctors cleaned his wounds, others looked for any broken bones, and more kept track of his vitals. He looked so small and frail, nothing like what Chris remembered from all those years ago. There were even dark lines under Sonic's eyes. The sight made his eyes water. He quickly blinked the tears away, willing himself to stay strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be his moral support.” Dr. Smithins said. “At the moment, the best that you can do is to stay with him. Once we figure out where to assign you, then you'll move there. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher nodded. “Yes sir. I honestly wouldn't ask for anything better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins nodded in return, then turned and went another direction. Chris went to Sonic's side, pity and sympathy forming in his gut as he sat in a chair, taking hold of the hedgehog's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya buddy.” He mumbled. “It's been a long time, huh? Though, you still don't look any day older than what I remember. Besides the.. Your injuries.” He swallowed down a lump that formed as he said the words, then took a deep breath. “Just hang on there. We'll get you all fixed up soon. Don't give up yet.” His voice quivered. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he wanted it, Sonic remained unresponsive, the only sign of movement was his small chest rising and falling. Chris planned to never move, at least not until he was needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another gentle reminder that I do not know how anything works in a hospital so this could've been w a y off nfjshd <br/>Also!!! If y'all are wondering if I have any other socials, they're both luescris on Instagram and Tumblr!! :D I post art and other things, so if you want to and check me out!! ^3^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling Doesn't Mean to Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gadget sat slunked in a random chair, staring at the floor of their new underground HQ. It was several feet below the surface, sturdy and rather well protected. They had been there for the past few weeks, since Mobius's.. Unfortunate surrender to Eggman. Gadget could still remember it like it was yesterday… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~One Month Ago~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gadget didn't stop running. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't stop his feet, fleeing through the enemy territory, all the while his tears falling behind him and his mind focused on one thing: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was too late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't get the horrifying image out of his head. The picture of Sonic, their hero, disappearing into the black void of space, actually looking terrified!! Scared!! Gadget hadn't ever seen that look on his face whenever he was watching him on tv or otherwise. Never thought he would ever see that face on him period. But now, it had happened, and all he could do was stand and watch helplessly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too late, he was too late, he was too late… </span>
  <em>
    <span>His mind repeated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He eventually found himself in a room full of ships, and dived in the nearest one, thankful that he hadn't ran into any robots or enemies during his escape. Whether it was because Eggman was letting him go or they hadn't caught up to him yet he wasn't sure. Gadget just needed to get out of there, before any minds changed. With shaky hands, he pressed a button that turned on the ship, mentally slapping himself for crushing his communicator during his escape. He really could've used someone to talk to right then to calm him down, because everything looked like a blurry mess before him. The familiar and firm voice of his commander would've helped in this situation. It always had. Too late for that now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shot through the opening doors to his exit and freedom, thankful that he was taught at least some things about flying a ship by a professional. It was one of the requirements to join the Resistance, in case something like this happened. He kept his eyes on Mobius, ignoring the pointless space battle that raged about him, trying his best to stop his tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rookie, respond!!” Knuckles shouted into the communicator for the millionth time, fearing the worst. “Are you okay?! Where's Sonic?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Knuckles, that's enough!! You already know that you can't contact him!” Amy scolded. “His com was destroyed. We're just gonna have to wait.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knuckles stared at her, knowing that she was right and hating it. He closed his eyes with a, “tsk” and turned away. “.. If something happened to him-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver was the one that intercepted. “You don't know if anything did. He can still be alive. He might've dropped it by accident or something. And even if something did, it.. Would've been for the greater good.” Be looked down solemnly. “Even if he was still young.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's not my only problem.” Knuckles said through gritted teeth. He turned back to them. “We sent him up there to retrieve Sonic. If.. If something happened to him, then something also might've happened to Sonic as well! We all know he's our only hope in winning this war! This Resistance just isn't strong enough without him! We all know that. I know you do. If we were to lose him..” He shook his head. “The world would give up. And I.. I would have </span>
  </em>
  <span>failed</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amy went up to him as he turned away again, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Knuckles, you should know that giving up is never the answer to anything. You've been doing so great as our leader, and I would never lose faith in you. Nor would anyone else in the Resistance. I believe Sonic will be saved. And I know Gadget is doing just fine. And even if.. Things were to go differently, then I'd still stick through with you. To the end.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So would I.” Silver said with a sharp nod. “And I'm sure the Chaotix think so too. As well as Rouge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knuckles looked up at them both, a small and somewhat sad smile on his face. “I'm not sure why I deserve friends like you.. But thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's when the door opened, and in came a stumbling, gasping, and panicked Gadget into the room. All heads turned to him as he fell, and they all moved to him at once, relief and worry in their voices as they talked over each other, asking him questions at once until Knuckles shouted at them to shut it and back away. Amy and Silver did so, looking somewhat sheepish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now,” Knuckles said gently, placing a hand on the rookies shoulder as he noticed tears falling onto the ground. “Tell me. What happened? Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gadget shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly, his face scrunched in pained sorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you hurt?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no.. I-It's not that. I…!” Gadget ran out of breath to speak again, and bent over gasping. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knuckles patted his back. “It's alright, take it easy. Breathe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They waited a few minutes for his breathing to return to normal somewhat, and for him to calm down before Knuckles asked him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gadget still didn't look up at him, ears flattened to his head. “.. Commander I.. I couldn't do it..! I was too late. I was too late…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too late?” Knuckles's heart jumped in panic. He didn't like the sound of that. “What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf's eyes finally met his leader's, showing a deep sorrow and guilt that only he seemed to understand. “I was too late to save Sonic. They succeeded in shooting Sonic out into space and I-” His voice hitched, and he didn't say anymore. He looked back down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amy gasped, and Silver breathed a quiet, “No..” Knuckles could only stare at the rookie, not accepting what he was hearing, hating what he was hearing. At the same moment, his communicator beeped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He scrambled to it, reading it was the Chaotix and answered with a sharp and quiet, “What.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um.. Well..” Came Vector's voice, uncertain and quite frankly, scared. “I-I thought that you should hear this. I'm not sure if you're gonna like it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't care.” Knuckles snapped. “Whatever it is, it better be better than what I learned. I'm putting you on speaker.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He set it down, and turned the volume all the way up as Vector protested, “A-actually I don't think that's such a good idea-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just show me!” Knuckles hissed. He wasn't sure why he was so intent on hearing what the crocodile was going to show him, especially since he knew what it would be. Maybe it was for confirming purposes, he wasn't sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Alright.” Was the answer. There was a second or two of shuffling sounds, then sure enough, came Eggman's loud and victorious voice echoing into an intercom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn't need to listen to what he was saying to know what it was about, but they did anyway. They listened in sorrow, horror, anger, Amy bending down to Gadget and hugging him. He sobbed into her shoulder, the evil doctor's whooping laughter echoing in the HQ, in the ears of the listeners, all over the world and ocean civilizations below. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>NO MORE!!!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-End- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadget was shaken out of his memories when the door to the room entered, a dirty Knuckles entering with a sigh and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “Geeze, that princess is having us do overkill work.. Who would've thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat next to Gadget, who turned his face away in guilt and sorrow. He had been doing so the past month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Still sulking, I see.” Was Knuckles's slightly amused response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sulking.” Gadget lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles rose a brow. “Really? ‘Cause you've been sitting in here for the past hour doing nothing but looking depressed. I can tell when you're lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you and your accurate presumptions! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gadget thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you would be too if you had been the only one who could've saved the only hope of the world, and then fail at that!” Gadget whined. He felt his tears build up again. He became frustrated. “I couldn't.. I can't deal with this right now.” He stood and walked away, planning to head somewhere where he can be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You know, if you think about it, I was that hope too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadget stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to Knuckles, who still had a twinkle in his eyes. Though Gadget couldn't tell why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles shrugged. “Yeah. I was the Resistance’s leader, I was the one making the plans and agreed to send you up there when I knew it was.. Well, dangerous. Even if I knew that it wasn't the right decision. Through you, I failed to do the job right, and so I failed the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadget blinked, then looked down sadly. “.. I guess I never thought of it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't expect you to.” Knuckles said with a smile. “But even after that, I always kept one thing in my mind: Never give up. Even if things don't look good at all. You know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. Because, that's what Sonic would say.” Gadget answered solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. And you think he would approve of you doing so, especially if it's because of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rookie hesitated, then shook his head. He knew exactly what Sonic would've said to him, but even so… “It still hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it should. Believe me, everyone's hurting.” Knuckles stood and walked up to Gadget, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But failing doesn't mean to give up. The world is needing us, now more than ever. All we can do now is try harder, and try better. We keep fighting, even if it costs us our lives. That's what got you into the Resistance in the first place, remember? You did that same thing before.” Then Knuckles smirked. “While shaking like a leaf, but still. We've gotta do that again. Can you do that with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles held out a hand to Gadget. The wolf stared at it, blinking back tears at the echidna’s inspiring speech. He gave a watery smile, knowing he was right, and took his hand in a firm shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Knuckles grinned with a firm nod. “Now enough with all this mushy stuff. We got some things to do. I'm sure Princess Sally is wondering where on Mobius we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadget smiled. “Well, she is quite a handful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles gave a hearty laugh, slinging an arm around him and leading him down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very true, rookie. Very true indeed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I.. Don't think I have much to say about this chapter jdjhs XD Poor Gadget needs a hug though, they all do. I'm so mean to my favorite characters. :'P Anyway, until next time! Thanks for reading, as always! ^3^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAA I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE OMG!!!!! ;;;;~;;;;; This was a chapter that I've been waiting to get out there but I got caught up with other fandom stuff aaaa DDDX I'll try not to do that again!!! Anyway, hope ya enjoy guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a throbbing pain somewhere in my consciousness. The first thing that I felt, and that I've felt in a long while. Then the fact that I didn't feel like I was floating came next. In fact, I felt like I was laying on something not only solid, but soft and comfortable. Oh so very comfortable. I wanted to stay there, to ignore every feeling of something not being right and pass back into the darkness. That's when I realized. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was, in fact, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest came back quickly, but my fuzzy mind didn't let it hit hard enough. All I knew was how strangely weak I felt, where the throbbing was coming from (Which was practically everywhere), tiny pricks in my arms whenever I gave a slight movement, the heavy and warm thing over my chest and down past my feet, and most importantly, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was. With these feelings came the memories, which I could've done without. The memories gave me nothing but guilt, sadness and a loneliness so deep it was like the infinite space I could've sworn I died in. Which led me to a question: How the actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was I alive? It didn't seem possible that I survived, and almost believed that I was actually in heaven or whatever place you pass into, but the beat of my heart and how real everything felt proved me wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made myself force my eyes open to meet a white ceiling, and squinted at it to clear my blurry vision. A steady melody of a machine tracking my pulse reached my ears. I looked over at it slowly,so as to not trigger a wave of nausea that apparently was settled in my stomach, and threatened to spill out of my throat. A green line showed, spiking with the beat of my heart. Yep. Definitely still alive. Next step: Check where the heck I even was. I turned my head to the window. That's where I became confused. There were large buildings, trees and bushes like Mobius, but the one thing that made it all different were the… Were the cars (Is that what they were called??) that were all whizzing by and clumped together at least five or so stories below. The only place that had something as strange as that was Earth. It could only mean one thing, in that case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as I had made this conclusion, a voice interrupted, “Sonic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my attention to the door to see a human man standing there. Something about him seemed familiar in a weird way. Everything from his messy light brown hair to his concerned blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat, and deep lines under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in over a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. Who're you?” I rasped. I hated how my voice sounded. “Where am I?” I hated that I had already came to that conclusion and still asked the question anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're on Earth.” For some reason, his voice went watery and broke. “A-and I-.. Oh <em>gosh</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next second he wrapped me in a tight hug, which made me grunt in pain and surprise. That didn't stop him though, in fact he seemed to hold on slightly tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- woah there.” I croaked, grimacing. “A little personal space…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, a full grin of relief and joy on his face. “Sonic. It's me, Christopher Thorndike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at him for a moment, stared at him hard. And it finally snapped into my head. I gave a gasp so big it hurt. I winced and looked down to see a bandage around my middle. There were also other places where bandages we're wrapped tightly,and I was only just then noticing. I looked almost like a mummy. “Ouch. Geeze, what happened to me? I wasn't this banged up when I-” My voice hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... When you what?” Chris said quietly, worry in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like my entire self darkened in less than a second, and my heart pounded in my chest painfully. “Chris,” I muttered. “Chris I need to get out of here </span>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I immediately sat up, ignoring my spinning head as Chris blinked. “What? Sonic, what do you mean-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no time to explain! I've gotta get back to Mobius as soon as possible! I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>gah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Before I even got in one half of a step, my body crumpled, as if it was completely empty of any bones and energy. Thankfully Chris was right there and caught me by the stomach before my head hit the ground. I found myself gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What..?! That wasn't even any effort! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down! You're not strong enough to even think about walking!” Chris cried worriedly as he lifted him up. “What's going on? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed me back on the bed gently, and I didn't meet his gaze. “... You tell me first.” I finally decided. “How on Mobius did I end up on Earth? And how long has it been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris only shrugged. “The only thing we know is that you crash landed here, and you looked.. Worse than this.” He made a gesture with his hand at me with a grimace. “Despite you recovering quicker than us humans, you were out for a little over four weeks. We.. We thought you were going to die with how awful it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Four weeks..” I echoed quietly to myself. Almost a whole month. “.. Well, funny story actually.” I finally looked up at him. “I thought I was dead myself. I was supposed to be, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris went rigid at that. Then he seemed to shake himself out of it. “.. Wh-.. Sonic, that's not funny. Don't make jokes like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me again. I locked his gaze with mine, making sure I looked as dead serious as I could possibly be (Pun unintended). I could only hold it for a few seconds before looking down with shame, guilt and sadness finally catching up to me since I woke up. I kept my gaze at the tips of my shoes as I spoke, my voice giving a small crack and sounding a lot like how I felt--small and weak. “I failed to save Mobius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room seemed to buzz in silence. Chris stared at me like I had slapped him across the face, which, in a sense, I sort of did. His gaze slowly left my face, staring down at the floor below him in utter shock and disbelief. “... I don't understand.” He finally whispered. “Th-that doesn't seem possible.” He shook his head. “It can't be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it's funny. I thought the same thing.” I muttered, then pretended to glare at my bruised legs when I felt my eyes sting slightly. “But I suppose I really let things go out of hand. I never thought I'd see the day where I.. Where they… I was.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushing it. Laughed at Eggman like always, expecting it to be like always. But he's always just kept getting more dangerous by the minute, and I didn't.. I didn't</span>
  <em>
    <span> see </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head began pounding slightly as I let it fall into my hands, hating the realization that I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For the first time in my life, I had failed. And in something that would affect the ones I held close, something I swore I would do ‘til the end of time, because I made it my job--made it my </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsibility. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the worst feeling, to fail the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I know this.. This isn't the best time to ask,” Chris muttered after giving me a moment of silence.  “but I've just… Gotta know. How did it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him solemnly. I could see the fear in his eyes, the concern, worry, and remembered: He was close to them, too. And to me. He had every right to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I straightened up again with a sigh. “Not happily, I can guarantee that. He caught all of us by surprise.” I made my face scrunch in confusement. “I… Didn't notice it before, but now that I think back to it, Eggman was… Different. Darker.” I furrowed my brows. Evil-er. We should've expected something,been suspicious,because he was inactive for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then.. The war happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened as I recounted everything that occurred before I was captured, how we were all forced into a corner, struggling to defend ourselves against a sudden army of Egg Pawns and newer robots we've never seen before. I retold how surprisingly powerful those robots were, and how Tails had said he's never seen the likes of those models anywhere, and how--for the first time when it came to Eggman--he had a hint of fear in his eyes. As if he knew things were only going to get worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I continued after a short pause to ease my spinning head, ignoring Chris's suggestion to lay down. I needed to get it all off my chest, before I decided that bottling it up was a better option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it to where Tails was pretty easily, but Green Hill Zone.. Was destroyed.” I said. “I figured I would dwell on it later, and tried to finish Eggman off. But what made it all that much worse was when Shadow came out of nowhere and </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow?!” Chris cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Not only him, but Chaos too. Along with a few others.” I gave him short descriptions of Zavok and Metal Sonic, and continued yet again, unconsciously wrapping my arms around my legs slightly. “Then there was this one evil.. Thing, and I'm not sure how, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster </span>
  </em>
  <span>than me. So much faster than me.” I pulled myself in tighter. “And once I started the fight, I regretted it instantly. They were beating me to a pulp as soon as it started, one flash of pain almost every second. I've never felt so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cornered.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I've never felt so much pain.” I gave a mirthless chuckle. “They even managed to get me to pass out right in front of them all. When I woke up, I was Eggman's prisoner. Locked in a cell, with my feet and arms cuffed together.” I looked up at Chris's face darkly. “You don't even want to know what happened in those six months I was in his custody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris stared at me with so much horror, it looked like he was going to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dropped the dark look, laying back as if I was my casual self, raising my arms behind my head and giving a shrug as I closed my eyes. “But of course, I continued to be hopeful. I was certain that my friends were coming to rescue me, certain that they hadn't given up on me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eggman had to be fighting somebody’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I told myself. So I fought back, even if things were as dark as they could've ever been, and once I was out I would give him the biggest wake up call of his life.” I squeezed my eyes tighter, the prickling in my eyes growing as my voice cracked. “I was so reliant on those hopes, believed so badly that my friends… That my friends wouldn't give up. But, for once, that seemed to be my biggest mistake.” I dropped my arms and opened my eyes a little to stare at the ground. “Because that's where I ended up being sent out into space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought drowning was the worst way to die.” I curled up again, tighter and bringing my arms tightly close to my chest. The floor blurred. “Space… Space felt like that. It was cold, it was lonely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was lonely. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own voice. I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and weak, and weightless. I thought I wouldn't ever be afraid of death. But now, I realize that a quick death isn't as scary… As a lonely, and slow death. I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it Chris.” I whispered. “So ready, and my friends.. I don't know if my friends are.. Or if Mobius is… And it's</span>
  <em>
    <span> so far away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I shook my head at myself. “I wanted to die when my friends still need me, but how am I ever going to get to them when I'm on Earth?? And if I do get to Mobius, what're they going to think of me? What will I find?? For the first time, I've realized I'm scared of more than just water,” I looked up at him one last time, showing my panic in my eyes. “I'm scared of my world dying.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home is Where the Heart is.... And I Don't Have It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chris didn't have time to respond to what Sonic had said. The uncomfortable silence that followed his explanation was suddenly interrupted with the door opening, a doctor walking in, and once looking up from his clipboard at Sonic, he gave a gasp and hollered out into the hallway that Sonic was awake, and chaos ensued. The poor hedgehog was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses, all of them asking him questions all at once. Chris seemed to have disappeared in the sea of people, and Sonic never had the chance to say goodbye. It was only a few minutes more before the door opened once again, and in came another doctor, looking rather angered at the actions of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment where he did nothing but scold them all, and afterwards he sent them all out of the room, pointing to the door angrily. They all shuffled out as if they were wounded animals, some looking back at Sonic with shame and embarrassment, others muttering under their breath. Once the door shut closed, the doctor sighed in exhausted annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes briefly. When he looked back up at Sonic, his eyes softened, and he walked up to him with an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for that, Sonic.” He said. “They were instructed to get me once you had woken up, not go bonkers like the way they did.” He knelt in front of him. “The name's Dr. Smithins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic tried to give a smile, and hoping it didn't look like a grimace, said, “Thanks for that. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins's smile widened slightly. “Same to you. It's been a while since you last visited Earth.” His smile dropped then, his face going somber and serious. “And while we're at the topic, I apologize once again since this may or may not worsen the mood, but we are rather concerned as to what happened to you. I won't push anything if you don't want to tell, but if you do want to tell… What on Earth happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris had waited an entire month for Sonic to wake up from his coma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those months, he worked tirelessly to make sure his tiny friend stayed alive and well taken care of. In his work, he stayed at the hospital. He rarely had a chance to call any of his family, any of his friends, and he missed them all terribly. He knew they did too, and wanted nothing more than to be with them. But Sonic needed him, now more than ever, since his life was in Chris's hands. Time was of the essence, and if he wasted too much time catching up, that would mean the hedgehog's life would end. That's not something Chris would accept very easily. Mostly because, of course, he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important figure for two worlds, mostly because Sonic was a very close and special friend to him. But the other reason was because he had to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>had caused him to be in such bad shape like that. He readied himself for whatever reason there was, hoping it wasn't all too bad, hoping that it was like the last time. He thought he would be ready for the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the answer he was given was something he wasn't prepared for at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Chris found himself in the hallway of the ER, next to the door of Sonic's room, staring at the floor emptily and shaking slightly. He couldn't get the look on Sonic's face out of his head. He's never looked so serious, so intense, so… Scared? Was that what it was? Whatever it was, it unsettled him greatly, and he shook his head to try to clear it. At the same moment, his phone began buzzing against his leg in his pocket. He pulled it out, and never felt so relieved in his life when he found his beloved wife's name on the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately pressed the return button, and didn't even give her a chance to say “Hello” before he said, “Oh Helen, thank goodness you called. I-I gotta talk to you, and Grandpa Chuck, a-and Ella and.. And everyone! It's super super important and I-!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah! Chris, calm down and breathe.” Helen interrupted. “What happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh something happened alright,” Chris responded. “Sonic's finally woken up. And he gave me some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad news?” Came Chuck's voice, sounding slightly muffled. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris licked his lips nervously, mind still racing. “I-I'm not sure if I can tell you anything at the moment. I don't know if Sonic would appreciate it very much. I think the best thing you can do is wait until he's ready to talk.” He paused, biting his lip. “I'm.. Honestly surprised that he told me at all. With how serious it is, I would've expected him to just.. Not say a word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you and him are very close. He trusts you.” Helen said. “When do you think we can visit him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure. He's still in really bad shape, so the ER is probably gonna keep him in there for at least a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might cause a problem.” Chuck intervened. “He doesn't like sitting in one spot for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Chris said. “Believe me, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door next to him opened, letting Dr. Smithins come out into the hallway. He noticed Chris standing there once he shut the door, and said, “Well, congratulations Mr. Thorndike. You kept your little friend alive and mostly healthy. You just saved his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah well, I owe him one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris thought, still on the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As a matter of fact, I owe him lots. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Er.. If it's not a problem, can I ask you something?” When the doctor nodded, he continued. “How long will he have to stay here for? Some family of mine would like to visit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, they won't be able to any time soon.” Smithins replied sadly. “The damage that's been done to him… He can barely even stand with help. Sonic needs a lot of time to heal, both physically, and from what I noticed, emotionally. He wasn't like himself at all, and the thought… The thought is just sad.” His face lined with sorrow. “The poor lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins continued. “However, I will allow you to visit him every one day of the week. He needs time alone, but weekly check ups are a must. From the way those doctors swarmed him like that, I don't trust any of them to take care of him like they should, fretting over the tiniest of things.” He glared, annoyed at the memory for a moment, then looked back up at Chris. “You are trusted by me, and by him, being as you are his first friend since he's come to Earth. I entrust that you will do better than any one of us doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave a short nod. “Yessir. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't mention it.” The doctor grumbled tiredly, and walked away, exhaustion finally showing in his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris understood how he felt. It was a long month, and now that it was over, it was catching up to him, and he couldn't wait to get back home and get some much needed rest. As much as he wanted to stay by Sonic's side, he needed his family more at the moment, and the thought of a warm and comfortable bed made him feel ever more tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris?” Helen asked worriedly after a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry Helen,” He sighed, pushing off the wall and walking down the hallway. “I'm on my way home. I'll tell you what happened once I get there. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded likewise, though a hint of worry in her voice, and he ended the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------Sonic Pov--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time night time had fallen, things finally settled down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the sun set from the window across from my bed, mind still fuzzed from everything that's happened. The doctor that was known as Smithins had said that I couldn't go anywhere, not until I was fully recovered. Which was fine by me. If anything good came out of my imprisonment, it was that I was actually able to sit still for long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>periods of time. I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to deal with any mobs of fans, or large crowds of people in general. I was in no mood to deal with any of it whatsoever, and I knew that I stubbornly won't be until I figured out a way to get back home and save everyone, if that was even possible. I might have done it before, but that was with the Chaos Emeralds and the Energy that they had stored in them. I don't have any of them now, which meant that things were gonna be a lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach growled painfully again. I looked down at it, ignoring just how thin my arms looked from the lack of food. I had been hungry ever since I woke up. I didn't know how long I spent in Space, but from the looks of it, a pretty long time had passed. I gave a small shudder at the mention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not going back there for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle knock at the door, and then in came a nurse with a cart. On it had some plates of food and water, which reminded me of my dry throat. When she looked up, surprise filled her face and her mouth fell open as she stared at me for a minute or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanted the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. S-Sonic the Hedgehog…” She whispered. “You.. You're back..? How..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged. “Not really something I wanna talk about at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse blinked a few more times, before her eyes seemed to skim over my bandages, and bruises, and she turned sympathetic. “Well.. It's no wonder they told me to give you specific foods and to keep quiet when I've finished. You look starving. And terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I know that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly began placing a few different plates on the small table that was connected to my bed as she continued. “I heard about you coming back to Earth, but.. I didn't really expect it to be true. I thought it was all just a fluke. A lie of the news to keep people interested. … But here you are.” She looked up at me briefly. “In any case. I hope you're hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth watered at the sight of steak, a mixture of different vegetables, some buttered and warm rolls, and a slice of apple pie. I reached for the fork as soon as she had put it down, all worries suddenly slipping from my mind as the smells mixed together, making my stomach growl once more. But before I could dig in, she placed a hand on mine to stop me, putting up a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on there,” She said. “They wanted me to tell you to take it slow and easy with the food, since you look like you haven't had any in quite a while. Your stomach needs to adapt, otherwise it.. Won't turn out well in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my understanding and uttered a small thanks. I picked up my fork again, slowly this time to show that I would follow the doctors’ advice. She stared at me for another moment as I began eating, then shook her head and made her way to the door, muttering under her breath. I let myself be carried away in the delicious tastes of the food that I was given, not caring that the meal didn't come with any chili dogs. The way the steak melted in my mouth, and how refreshing and soothing the water was for my throat made me feel almost like my normal self. I took it slow and carefully, savoring the flavors while making sure I didn't eat too much. Aside from chili dogs, it was the best thing I've eaten in a long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, I also didn't really eat properly in a long while. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My thoughts reminded me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's when the heavenly pleasures ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped my fork midway to my mouth, looking down at the quarter-way finished plate of food. For whatever reason, I suddenly became sick, and immediately set the utensil down. I stared at the food, almost glaring at it in a way. Something pressed down on me, something heavy and saddening. I pondered what it was for a moment, turning it in my head. What was it about the food that made me feel like this? I wasn't too sure. It was strange, and while I didn't like it, I also didn't want the food anymore either. I turned away, unconsciously folding my arms together as if I was cold, staring down at the blankets that covered my feet and legs. I lingered in the heavy feeling, remembering my friends and my home. The rolling hills of Green Hill Zone and the beautiful cities that were left to crumble in my absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't want the food, I realized, because I wanted something worth a million times more than steaks and bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Slaps roof of Sonic* This bad boy can fit so much angsty inner dialogue in it</p><p>.. No but really I LOVE writing in Sonic's pov it's so fun fbnshdbd Hope you guys like it too!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I guess I unintentionally lied when I said I wouldn't take so long to update again h<br/>Sorry guys, I got sucked into another show and binged it aaaa But I finished it so now it should be easy going from here on out!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to Chris's house swung shut as he entered with a tired, yet relieved sigh. Almost the same second, Helen came around the corner, and upon seeing her husband, gasped and rolled over to his side quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you're home!! Thank goodness! I've missed you so much!” She cried out happily, throwing her arms around his waist. Chris's grandpa Chuck, Uncle Sam, Ella, and his parents followed her example, giving warm and welcoming smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, returning her hold lovingly. “I've missed you too. More than you could imagine. But I would like to actually sit down and take a moment to rest before being bombarded.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. “Oh. Yes, of course. You look exhausted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand, and led him into the living room as the others parted to make way for him. Chris welcomed the familiar and cozy sight with a relieved sigh, and gave another once he had sat down in his favorite spot on the couch. He let his head fall back against the top of the chair, letting his eyes close for a moment. Helen stopped her wheelchair next to the end of it while everyone else sat across from him on the other couch. He knew what they all were thinking about asking him despite their attempts to hide it. He appreciated that they were all trying to give him a moment to relax, but he could see the anticipation in their eyes. So he decided to bring up the conversation himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you all are wondering about Sonic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, they all shifted and squirmed in their seats uncomfortably, glancing around the room. Even Helen gave a slight shift of her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave a laugh, looking up at all of them. “It's alright. I understand your concern. The question would've been brought up one way or another anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up fully as his father was the one to ask the question. “.. So? How's he doing? What's the doctor say about visits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically, he's healing, and rather quickly. Though it'll still take some weeks for him to get back to health.” His smile faded as he relayed the condition of their hedgehog friend. “But the doctors aren't going to allow any visits, unless it's for check ups. And I agree with this. I don't think Sonic would be emotionally prepared for too many questions asked all at once. He's so… So..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. That was the word Chris was looking for. The way Sonic's eyes looked as if they had dulled tremendously from the vibrant emerald green that he remembered. Not even a hint of a smile, and if there was one, it was empty. He sounded so awfully sad, so terribly heart broken. It was like Chris was staring at a new person entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then remembered how all the doctors came bustling in like they had found the most magnificent thing to ever be seen, and his eyes narrowed. “Proof that he wouldn't would come from the doctors themselves. As soon as one had walked in and seen that Sonic was up, he had hollered into the hallway, and the next second, they all swarmed him like bees. I was pushed out of the room before I could say anything to him. Or to them. But I caught a glimpse of his face, and he didn't like it one bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother placed a hand above where her heart beat was as Ella shook her head distastefully in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor lad…” His uncle muttered, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris,” Helen placed a gentle hand on his arm, her eyes full of sadness. “When you go back to him, please do everything that you can to help him. He's helped us all in so many wonderful ways in the past, and I don't want him to forget. Help him remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris placed his hand on hers with a firm and comforting grip as he stared at her with determination in his eyes. “Don't worry, Helen. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------ Mobius ------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails didn't remember a time where he felt any more alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grief in losing Sonic was deep, deeper than anything on Mobius. First, it was a small thing that he did his best to push down when he had watched as the blue hero was--undeniably--beaten right in front of his eyes, and watched still with tears running down his face as they dragged him away, their outstretched claws towards Sonic's limp form eager. Once he learned that Sonic was still alive, however, his spirits rose, and he was once again hopeful. But now, it has risen as a full lump in his chest when the Announcement had rang through the world, and brought chaos and the darkest of times to all:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic the Hedgehog, was officially gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Tails had the Other Sonic with him for a while. But the Announcement had forced them to retreat underground as the president of their planet surrendered to the evil scientist, bowing on his knees, disregarding his citizens completely in fear of his own life. And the chaos continued to ensue. While Tails was in his grief stricken stature, the Other Sonic led the way, pulling him along by the hand and looking back at him occasionally with sympathy and sadness. They had travelled for about a day or two, surviving off of what they could find, until they eventually ended up running into a mobian, who led them to the newly found Underground Resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was there, as well as some new faces, and they welcomed Tails with opened arms and relieved smiles. They talked about how they were glad he had decided to join in, how proud they were of him that he had wanted to fight in Sonic's name and glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until he said he didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it, with all of his suppressed emotions tumbling out of him in three simple, broken words. A voice he didn't recognize asked him why gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up into the face of a female squirrel and said, “I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the dam broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails had hated those words ever since, and had unwillingly fallen into the squirrel's arms in an attempt to hide his tears from the onlookers. He felt her gently take hold of him almost motherly instantly, leading him away from everything and into a room as he sobbed into his hands. She continued to hold him until he had fallen asleep in her arms, hiccups fading away. But it didn't stop there, didn't end up being just a dream like he wanted it. No, he decided to lock himself in the room out of shame of himself, and the recurring sadness that felt like it would never, ever end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in a million years did he think that all he needed was to see the familiar face of Amy Rose, another moment of just being held as she joined in his grief for a moment more, and said a few soft, simple, and truthful words: “Sonic would be proud of you. No matter what you decide to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, he had finally stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails immediately sought out the new leader of the Resistance--learning that her name was Princess Sally--and personally asked her what he was needed for, a sudden fire burning away his grief. He was willing to do whatever it took to take back his home,  he had told her. She smiled in approval at that.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So now here he was, a few days later, underneath a nearly complete plane that he had helped design, unscrewing one last bolt before pushing from underneath it. He stood and brushed off his knees and legs, soot covering parts of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How's the other side coming, Rotor?” Tails asked, walking over to the spoken area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost finished.” Responded a purple walrus from the top of the plane, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he made one last adjustment of his own. “Aaaaaand… Done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully made his way down, walking back a few steps to stand by the yellow foxes side and admired their combined handiwork. The two looked for a few seconds, seeming rather proud of their accomplishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad for a little pip squeak like you,” Rotor joked, looking down at Tails with a smirk. “How old did you say you were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight.” Tails responded with a roll of his eyes. “You would be surprised at what I can do. This is barely scratching my surface. Especially because we have to make these exact same models so many more times so that Sally's plan can work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rotor raised a brow. “Wow. You've got quite an ego, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you can thank Sonic for-” He paused, and lost his playful demeanor immediately. “... Nevermind. Let's just get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to where the pile of tools lay, and Rotor watched his back sadly. He walked past him after a moment, beginning to help pick up the tools scattered around the plane. They worked quietly for a while, Rotor giving the small fox the time that he needed. But at the same time, he also knew he needed to get something out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What was he like to you?” Rotor asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails tensed. “Let's just not talk about it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to know.” Rotor pleaded. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails moved his head up slightly, his gaze never leaving the floor, but his movement was slowing. “... He was like a brother.” He muttered. “The best kind too. He was so kind, and cool, and never let me get hurt or left me behind. Whenever I was sick, he would always be there for me. I always wanted to repay him somehow in the future. But now…” He paused. “Now I won't get to.” He blinked, and a tear slid down his face. He quickly wiped it away with a sniff, turning his face away again. He looked up at Rotor then, stern determination in his eyes. “But I will do my best to remember him by helping out here. That's what he would want me to do. So I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rotor was honestly surprised, and quite impressed at his words. The little dude seemed to be a lot stronger than he anticipated at first glance, and a lot smarter, too. He smiled at him and gave a nod. “I think he would be proud of you in saying that. He taught you well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails nodded solemnly. “Yeah. He did. He really really did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished cleaning up their mess, and headed to where they would build their next plane, before alarms started blaring all around them and things flashed red. At the same time, the ceiling shook and tiny pieces of it fell. The two engineers looked at each other as the voice of the A.I.--Nicole the Lynx--rang out in the air. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Warning!!! Eggman has attacked!! I repeat, Eggman has attacked!! All available hands report to your stations </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>immediately</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tool boxes were dropped noisily to the ground at the same time. Tails and Rotor rushed out of the hanger as fast as they could, preparing themselves for the fight of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?!” Rotor cried as they ran. “It hasn't even been two months!! How did he figure us out so quickly?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails shook his head. “I'm not sure!! I don't want to say it, but someone either ratted us out to Eggman, or he was somehow able to get to us on radar or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the latter is true! If we had a traitor in our midst..!” Rotor shook his head, anger in his eyes. “We have to find them, and soon. Before anything else happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails nodded his agreement, and twirled his tails faster, speeding up along the hallways to the HQ. Rotor followed behind him, still fascinated by how he was able to do something like that despite him asking hours ago. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Raging Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep apologizing for being so late in uploading but now I REALLY am sorry for the short hiatus this was on holy cow. In order to compensate y'all I'll post three new chapters today so that you don't have to keep waiting so long aaaaaa DX Sorry for the wait!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Quickly!! Get to your stations!! We have to hold off Eggman the best we can!! Hurry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Princess Sally Acorn rushed almost every person that passed her, more with urgency than simply anger. She caught a stumbling soldier with her arms, helping him back up. He gave a quick grin of thanks, and continued on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were at least two thousand people that lived in Knothole, and most of the citizens have joined in the attempts to fight Eggman back. The number of people kept rising, too,  thanks to the survivors that soldiers and heroes alike had found during small in-between missions. Not that Sally was complaining--the more people they had the better their cause. It was just already difficult for them to feed and house the citizens that already lived in Knothole, and now that there was half that number of people, she wasn't sure how long their supplies would last until they would have to actually go out and search for them. Which, would be rather dangerous now, especially in these dark and stressful times. She would have to remind herself to take inventory of the stock that is left in their rather large storage department (Boy, what a task </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be…). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sally!!” The squirrel turned her attention to Tails and Rotor, running up to her. “We're here! What's going on?!” The fox asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggman's attacking the city above us. We can't let him find out where we are, and we have to try to keep him from taking it over!” Sally responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he hasn't found us yet.” Rotor sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, he has. That's the one reason why he's here. So he can dig us up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need us to do?” Tails asked seriously as Rotor's face fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can! Find survivors, bring them here, take out as many ships as you can! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him pass through!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox gave a fierce nod at her instructions. “Okay. Then I'll head to my plane and fire at the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally smiled at his determination. “Good idea. But take a small squad with you. You might need the help.” She turned to a coincidentally passing pilot, pointing at him and saying, “Find a small group of pilots and wait for Tails! He'll lead an assault in the air while we take out what we can on the bottom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am!” The soldier said with a salute to her, and then to Tails. “See you out there, Captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the soldier ran off, Tails blinked. “‘Captain’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are leading them.” Sally said with an amused smile. “Captains are usually the leaders. Think you can handle it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails stared at her for another second, then shook himself and grinned. “You can count on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he too took off, hurrying towards where the planes were held. Sally watched after him for a moment, then looked over at Rotor. “Go and try to bring in some rescuees. Once you're done with that, come back here. I know you're not really one to fight, so helping down here with repairs will be the best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sally.” Rotor said. “Anything to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he left her as well. She watched him leave for a moment, and decided it was time to do her part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicole,” Sally called as she jogged through the HQ's halls. “Is everyone I asked for ready and accounted for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The A.I. formed next to her. “Yes. The Chaotix, Team Dark, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Amy are all accounted for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sally said with a satisfied nod. “It's time for some action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------ Tails POV ------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prospect of me leading a squad was, in all senses that I had at the time, unnecessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a plan of my own, had one from the moment I stepped out of the room I was given, and it didn't necessarily need to include anyone else. If anyone else had found out, I was certain that they would have restricted me from doing anything in the Resistance, at least until I had, “come to my senses”. Senses or not. I was following through with my plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the minute the assembled squad Sally had assigned to me had gotten together, I had hopped into the plane that was given to me (Since my beloved Tornado is hidden in the depths of my workshop, I couldn't use it. Trying to get to it would be rather dangerous) and lifted into the sky, the squad following behind me in formation. I shouted a few orders, reminded them to stay as safe as possible, and went on my own way after they gave their responses. They split in different directions, going after all the smaller ships spread out into the sky above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went straight for the biggest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hopes were that Eggman himself was in there. Truth was, I hadn't exactly forgiven the fat egg-shaped human for doing what he did to not only the world, but to my best friend. I had faked these last few days, faked the smiles and the laughing to hide the growing, burning rage and grief, so that I could eventually make it where I was now, so that I could finally make Eggman regret what he had done. In other words, I wanted revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bet you think I'm smarter than that, being as I can do lots of other stuff. I bet you're shaking your head, saying that that's not what Sonic would've wanted me to do. But I didn't care. I was too wrapped up in everything I was feeling the past week or so, and the moment I was free from any eyes that could see the anger in my actions, was the moment it all disappeared. I set my eyes on the window before me, on the ship before me, thumbs hovered over the triggers. I waited for the target to lock on, keeping my eyes set forward, and as soon as it had centered, I slammed my thumbs down. I turned the plane around the ship as I made my first onslaught of bullets and missiles, the background noise of the battle drowning as my arms vibrated uncomfortably. Despite having no idea what I was going to do next, and despite the fact that I was unaware of my own safety, I must have miraculously hit something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled out of a dive as something on the ship exploded behind me. I looked up in the mirror, seeing as a side of the ship began to go up in flames. That fueled my determination, and I turned the plane upside down and over. I reached across the dashboard, pressing a few buttons as I held the large machine steady with one hand, loading a torpedo into position. The plan was to finish the job as quickly as possible with one fluid explosion. It might've been my only plan at the time, but a plan was a plan. I sat back into my chair once finishing the loading sequence, doing the numbers in my head as I neared the hole in the side of the ship. At the same time, a static came over the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tails, what are you doing?!” Came the voice of Amy, sounding rather frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no idea anymore.” I replied truthfully. “I've been winging it ever since the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I drew ever nearer, thumb once again held in its earlier position, Amy practically screamed, “What?! Know what, nevermind--you need to get out of there now!! It was all a trap from the beginning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!” I said in a panic, momentarily looking at the radio before looking back up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggman's forces infiltrated Knothole the minute we had all left and scattered our forces. We're being overrun! You gotta come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late!” I shouted, my thumb having pressed down on the trigger before she had even finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the torpedo soar towards its target as the gravity of Amy's words fell upon my shoulder. I heard her say something else, but the moment was silent in my ears. My eyes stayed glued to the ship, with my own plane growing ever closer. By the time I realized my mistake, there wasn't enough time to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to shake with the explosion that commenced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was thrown in every which way, the world blurring together in so many colors that I couldn't keep up. The seatbelt that held me to my seat seemed to dig into my fur as the plane groaned and heat radiating from the explosion. I realized in my brief moments of consciousness, that the ship I aimed for wasn't a ship at all. It was a massive bomb. A massive bomb that I had set off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a powerful jolt, my head snapped back, and the world instantly went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-----------Normal Pov----------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane that had crash landed lay buried in its own pile of grass, dirt, and rubble, its entire body broken and torn in more ways than one. The propellers in the front span ever so gently, as if trying to whir itself back into life. The forest that surrounded the crash sight had fallen silent ever since trees had snapped, roots had been pulled up, and a resounding boom had echoed in the still and waiting air. No other movement had been made for a while, no other sound was heard besides the tiny beeping that came from the flashing red light in the cockpit of the pilot's seat. The pilot himself, lay sprawled on the floor next to the poor machine, eyes closed and breath coming through his mouth ever so gently. A gash was seen in the side of his head, blood trickling down his yellow fur ever so gently, as if to not disturb the sleeping fox in his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the upper half of his body seemed to ricochet off of the ground as he gave a gasp, and then winced with pain as his head instantly throbbed with the fluid motion. He pressed a hand against his injury, hissed, and brought his hand away again. Tails sat there for a moment, waiting for the pounding of his head to subside slightly before he turned to see what was behind him. Understanding dawned on his face once his eyes had set on the plane, and with that understanding came a swift flood of tears in the corners of his eyes, as well as regret. He looked away from the wreckage, curling his legs up to his chest and hugging them, his tails moving around his form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to the conclusion that going back would only cause trouble. What he had done… He found he couldn't forgive himself, and so he thought they wouldn't forgive him. He was only a burden to them, he thought. A burden that shouldn't be worried over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he buried his face into his arms, and cried alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope Tails doesn't seem to out of character in this story!! I have a good reason for making him be like this, trust me. XD Hope you all enjoyed! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Friendly Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *says that I'm going to post three chapters*<br/>Also Me: *doesn't do that*<br/>Hjdsj sorry guys. DX I promise I'll have the next chapter up right after this one is published. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week had passed rather quickly. In Chris's opinion, it passed too quickly. He had gotten his well-deserved rest, but in between that people (And quite a bit of them) had knocked onto his door and rambled question upon question about the whereabouts of Sonic. Even the news had shown up, about as anxious as ever. Chris wanted to tell the reporter herself, being as she had been the one to find him first, but he took one good look at the camera that was rolling, shook his head, and muttered, “I can't. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, here he stood, back at the hospital, staring at the front doors with his clipboard in hand and lab coat draped over his shoulders. The morning Wednesday air had a slight spring-filled chill to it, refreshing his senses a bit more as he took in a deep breath of the crisp air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelled of pollen and flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, he walked up to the desk and held out his assistant’s badge to the scanner. With a beep, it signified that he had clocked in, and he took long strides down the corridor after a small nod to the man behind the desk. It was quiet, unlike the last time he had been there. The chaos of the week before was still fresh on his mind as doctors and nurses went to and from in a frantic frenzy. All for one hedgehog nonetheless. Now however, it was like a ghost zone, the silence comforting yet chilling all at once. Chris pressed on, reaching Dr. Smithins office before he went on his way to Sonic's room. He gently knocked on the door twice, and when the muffled voice told him to enter, he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor raised his head, and upon seeing Chris, his eyes lightened. “Ah! Christopher! It's good to see you, very good! Had a good rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Chris replied as he sat himself down on the opposite chair of the desk. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the life of a full time doctor is a game of it's own. It's got its own stresses that comes with it. But it's all for a good cause.” Smithins chuckled. Then he sighed, and lost his smile. “I should get straight to the point of the most important matter, though, shouldn't I? Too much talk would be a waste of time.” He picked up a pen and sat up straight, face set in a serious scowl as he returned his gaze to Chris. “As predicted before, Sonic is healing rather well. We cleaned up most of his wounds and wrapped him up good enough. But the nurses that brought him his meals had noticed he's eaten less and less of it, and the bags in his eyes seemed to be darkening. I want you to find the reason for this, and try to help him out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris held back a gulp with a nod. “I'll do my best sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins smiled again. “That's all we ask of you. You may go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Chris stood, and headed out of the office. He continued his way to Sonic's room, once again his worries for his blue friend engulfing his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least I know he's alive now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris thought to relieve himself somewhat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's just the matter of bringing back his spirit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door. Inside, he found Sonic sitting up in bed, staring out at the far window. The light shining from it hit his blue quills, giving him a soft glow that reflected off of his eyes. As Smithins had said, the bags in his eyes were rather noticeable against his pale muzzle. An almost untouched breakfast sat at the side of his bed forlornly. When the door clicked shut, his eyes moved to Chris, at first uninterested, then noticing who it was, smiled. Chris knew it was fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sonic muttered as his human companion walked in. “Been awhile since I've seen a somewhat familiar face. Almost didn't recognize you with how much you've grown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled in return despite himself, sitting in a chair below the window. “Yeah. It's funny how I can still know it's you even after all these years, though. You don’t look like you’ve even changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic rose a brow. “Really? Even with all these bruises and bandages? I'm still recognizable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris didn't miss the slight edge to the comment. Nonetheless, he replied softly, “I would be able to tell it was you from miles away. Anyone would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hedgehog stared at him for a moment, then looked down, finally losing his smile and act. Because if anything, him smiling through the pain like that made it all that much worse. Chris noted how he held himself; he slumped slightly, arms loosely at his sides. His eyes stared unfocused at his legs as Chris's comment sunk in for a moment longer than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sonic,” Chris ventured softly. “Why haven't you been eating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” He looked Chris's way again, a certain gleam to his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher narrowed his eyes. “Don't think the doctors haven't noticed. They're not stupid. You haven't been eating like you should be, and that's a problem. And from the looks of your eyes, you haven't slept much, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic didn't respond this time. He didn't look away, either. Only his eyes seemed to darken. It was somewhat unnerving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven't you been eating?” Chris asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't understand.” Was what he answered finally, the hold on Chris's eyes breaking as he slid them downward. “It's… It's complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might, or I might not. You never know until you try-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris blinked at him. He didn't expect to get an answer from him so easily. And it was such a short, and fastly said statement, he was almost sure he hadn't heard it. But even so, the blue hedgehog continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a different kind of missing.” He muttered. “Something I never felt before. It's like this… Scrunched feeling in my stomach. This pang in my chest when I really think about it.” He huffed in frustration then. “I don't know. I-I don't know how to explain it. I'm not very good with words or feelings. But what I do know, is that I ask myself how I can be sitting here and enjoying food and the comfort of a soft bed when Mobius isn't? How can… How can </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He gestured around the room. “Be where I am, instead of defending my home? And how can I ever face it again, when all they know is that I'm dead..?” His voice grew soft, and then silenced for a second. He gave a shaky breath in order to continue. “Whenever I think about these things, it's like my stomach itself is rejecting the food. And I just can't seem to sleep soundlessly these days because of… Lots of things, really. It's a confusing mess. A mess I can't fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's… A lot to unpack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Now I've spilled my guts out twice to you even though I'd rather not be worth the trouble.” Sonic muttered, which made Chris immediately panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No no, Sonic, listen to me.” He dropped to his knees so that he was eye level with him, though being respectful of his personal space. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth the trouble. Every ounce of it. I want you to ‘spill your guts out’ to me, that's what I'm here for. Everyone needs someone to talk to, and to keep these things to yourself… That's just bad for you. It won't make anything better.” He placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder gently, so that he didn't hurt the little hero's body anymore than it most likely was. “And neither will thinking about these things. You're here for your health, so you can get better. Right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are important. In the state you're in, you wouldn't be able to help anyone, even if you really wanted to. And it's not going to help anyone if you further weaken yourself. We'll worry about everything after you're healed and stronger. I promise. But you've gotta promise me something.” He held Sonic's sad eyes with his own stern gaze. “You've gotta wait, even if it's not something you do. You've gotta heal, so that you can bounce back up on your feet and be ready to fight back. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic stared up at him for a few minutes with a look almost like surprise. “Okay.” He muttered. “Yeah, I… Yeah.” He looked down at the floor once again. “I just… Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be sorry. You didn't really do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…” He hesitated for a moment. “I guess I am, because it.. It's still there. The hurt, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded sadly. “I think it's going to stay there for a while, Sonic. I'd be surprised if it weren't. Just don't try to hide it again, like you did when I first came in. It only makes the situation worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic nodded without looking up or giving a response. To Chris, his eyes seemed to have said a million things all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let's change the mood from all this mushy and sad stuff.” Chris said as he straightened up with a smile, in an attempt to cheer up his blue friend. “We haven't had a chance to catch up at all. Got any new exciting adventures to share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he suspected, Sonic's eyes lit up, and he looked up at Chris with a faint smile. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile this time. “Oh yeah. Loads. There never was a dull moment. But I don't wanna talk about me though-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's a first!” Chris joked, feigning surprise as he placed a hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own. “Very funny. Anyway,” His smirk turned mischievous. “I see that you've got a ring on your finger. Got yourself hooked up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris felt a small hint of heat rise in his cheeks as his eyes landed on his wedding ring briefly. “Yeah, I did. Helen and I got married a year ago. Believe it or not, proposing was one of the scariest and exciting things I've ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helen?” Sonic asked with brows raised. “I didn't know you had a thing for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty young. I didn't know it until I was eighteen.” It was Chris's turn to smirk. “What about you? You're a rather handsome looking fellow. I wouldn't be surprised if you were followed everywhere by fangirls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight hint of embarrassment raised in Sonic's cheeks as he squirmed under the uncomfortable question. “Wh- I don't know what you mean. The only person that's been chasing me around is Amy.” He looked over at Chris, and upon seeing a certain gleam in his eyes, his embarrassment grew and he sputtered, “B-but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go out with her!!! I'm a free spirit!! I don't want to be tied down or anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't say you don't have feelings for her though.” The human teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris laughed as Sonic pouted and crossed his arms, his muzzle still tainted with the color of pink as he glared at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a minute to regain himself, and when he noticed the hedgehog's mood, it only made him grin wider. “Oh, you know I'm teasing, Sonic. Lighten up! Besides, you're the one that wanted to change the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hedgehog gave a sigh of defeat after another second. “Alright. True enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. About those adventures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Chris sat as Sonic recounted his many tales of adventure, head held in his hands as he listened intently. It seemed as if the hero had infinite stories to tell, and as he told them, his eyes glew in the memories just as they once did. The tales that he spoke of seemed so far fetched and impossible, and would be considered as such if it was a different person telling them. But this was Sonic the Hedgehog. Chris didn't have a doubt in his mind of what Sonic was and wasn't capable of. By the time he had finished, it was three in the afternoon, and Sonic reached for the cup of water that was next to him and drank, mouth dry from talking for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So, to sum it up.” Chris said as he gulped the water down. “You've not only defeated gods, but you've traveled back in time multiple times, and traveled to different worlds and planets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic set the now empty cup down. “Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound as exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckled. “You're right. But still… Must have been loads of fun. I wish I could've seen it.” He paused in thought. “Now that I think about it, I'm surprised you haven't complained once about being bored, or wanting to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hedgehog had said next made him wish he hadn't said that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I had to sit in a cell for six months straight on nothing but metal.” Sonic said darkly. “I was kinda forced to learn to sit still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris didn't know how to respond to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door then, and both heads turned as a nurse came in with some food. When she noticed Christopher, she said, “Oh. Good evening Mr. Thorndike. Your boss told me to tell you that it would be best for you to leave as of now. Sonic must rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris's heart fell a little at the news, and when he looked at Sonic, he noticed a little more than his own heart had done the same. He eyed the food wearily, as if he had a feeling it was poisoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it's been long enough.” The human sighed as he stood from his chair. When Sonic looked up at him, it was as if he was pleading for him to stay. Chris gave an encouraging smile. “Don't worry. Just remember what I told you. It'll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, his blue companion didn't look convinced. Having nothing more to say, Chris gave a tiny nod, and walked out of the room as the nurse began to do her duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't ignore the slight chill in his back as Sonic's stare followed him out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wouldn't exactly say that things were going to be fine, as much as Chris had tried to convince me of that. My mind was already plagued with countless worries and doubts about my home and if there was a possible way to get back. But he had also made a good point. If I were to eventually and somehow get back to Mobius, I would have to regain my strength and stamina, which would require eating and resting, no matter how long it was going to take. So that I would be ready to fight, possibly as hard as I had ever had before. I wouldn't doubt that what I would find would be something as close to a complete wasteland… It was a painful thought, but it was all the more reason to prepare myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it wasn't as easy as it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach wouldn't take very much food. I would only finish barely a quarter of a plate before I felt as if I had eaten too much. The nurse would occasionally try to encourage me to eat more, and I would try, but there wouldn't be much else I could fit. Sleeping wasn't any much easier. The darkness, usually comforting and welcoming, was now cold and lonely. All too much like how it was in space, reminding me of those fleeting moments I had felt nothing. I couldn't close my eyes, scared that if I were to open them back up again, I would be back there. And all this would've been just a hopeless dream in the depths of my mind. To say I was scared was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was absolutely <em>terrified.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, I wouldn't admit something like that to myself. Having done so with water seemed to have been enough. But this time, I had accepted this as soon as I had woken up. My mind had immediately locked in the fact that darkness was my new weak spot, that the stars weren't as warm as they had been when they were light years away. When they were safely twinkling up in the sky in dozens and clumps, as harmless as ever. Now I was afraid that I wouldn't look at the night sky the same again. I would fall asleep eventually, though my mind seemed to swirl with strange visions and colors that I wouldn't be able to make sense of when I'd wake up. No matter how these things bothered me though, I continued and pushed further to get myself back to health. I battled through the nightmares, through the stomach aches, through the pains and pricks of my sore body. So I could go back home. Go back to my friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The process was slow, but eventually, I felt myself healing. Though the only thing that I would need to work on is getting my muscles back. I was certain that after sitting in bed for so long would make my legs feel like jelly. I would need to get back into the motion of running and moving around. Again, that would also take time. I wondered how much time I would actually be given to recover before it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks had passed. Chris would come and check up on me every one day of the week, and seemed satisfied with the progress that I was making. Almost all of my bandages had been taken off, and my bruises had all but disappeared. Only barely noticeable scars where the most major of the injuries had been shown. It was just my chest that was wrapped up. The doctors said it was a miracle that the only thing broken was in my ribs, and even then it was the tiniest of fractures they've ever seen. That was relieving to hear, and now that I had gotten rid of almost all the bandages, I felt as free as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, I had a book in my lap about the history of Earth (It was the only thing that they could find so I wasn't utterly bored out of my mind) with the tv channel on some comedy show called Friends. Human history was pretty interesting and entertaining, and I even found myself chuckling sometimes about how all these petty arguments about small things would come up. It was so different from the way Mobius was ran. All these politics and cases and wars… It was a lot, and honestly a little unnecessary. Then again, I didn't have a clue about any of that, so who am I to judge? The tv played a part where Joey had looked up at Monica, made a face and said, “How you doin’?” when the door was knocked on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, I called, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In came the head doc of the whole keeping-me-alive-and-healthy routine, Dr. Smithins, with a smile as he walked in. “Good afternoon. How do you feel today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, and finally looked up at him. It was then that I saw a strange glint in his eyes. I brushed it aside. “Pretty good. Better than how I've felt in a while.” I gave him my own smile. “You guys do a good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's what we do.” Dr. Smithins sat down on the chair nearest to me. “Your own respiratory system and bone structure isn't all that much different from us humans, despite you being an alien. Being from a different world and all…” He trailed off for a second, lost in some world of his own, then shook out of it and smiled. “I'm here to give you your weekly check up, as scheduled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Chris? Wasn't he supposed to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got caught up with something and had to call off today. But he'll make sure he sees you soon, no worries.” That twinkle in his eye seemed to brighten with his smile, and he took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat myself up and did as he told me to obediently. The first time Chris had done these things, I had squirmed under the touch and felt that it was unnecessary, not being used to being touched and prodded. Also, every time his finger poked my skin, pain would prick and I'd yelp and grunt each time. Now, I was used to the weird procedures, and being healed almost completely, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. After shining a light in my eyes, he nodded with satisfaction, put his tools away, and grinned at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sonic, you look as good as new! The only thing left is for you to get yourself used to moving, and you'll be able to be released from the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell slightly with the news. “I can't go out yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Not yet, no. Patience is a virtue, Sonic. However…” He grinned and winked. “Who's to say we can't let you out at least for a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could answer or react, he turned to the door and whistled. It opened, and a wheel chair rolled in with the nurse who had brought my daily meals behind it. She bore a wide and proud smile at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took me a minute for it to click. “That for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you can't use your legs at the moment, yes.” Smithins replied. “And I wouldn't advise in using them either. You've gotta go through the rehab process little by little. But who's to say we can't transfer you out with an escort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked, and a wide grin pulled my lips apart. “Wow… That's.. That's really cool of you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor rose a brow. “Please, hedgehog. This doesn't even compare to what you have done for us. We are only returning the favor in the best way we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------ Later -----------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor had rolled me down the hallways of the hospital, and I thought we were heading for a garden-like area, but then he turned right to the front doors, and I got a little confused. Where was he taking me? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Dr. Smithins said from behind me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Suppose?” I answered nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Don't worry. You're going to love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the door opened, and the light from the Sun's rays made me go blind for a moment. I blinked a few times, and had only barely gotten my vision back before a roar of a rather large crowd engulfed my ears. I looked around, and my eyes widened. Everywhere--on the streets, on the sidewalk, on the grass--were humans, cheering and clapping with grins and shouts. When I noticed the large signs with my face and name sprawled on them in blue, I realized that this was for me. Some of the signs read, “Way to go!”, or “ Welcome back!”, and other encouraging words that, for some reason, made my heart swell and my eyes burn. This was something that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what's all this for?” I managed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor behind me laughed out loud. “Why, for surviving of course!! The whole world was dying to see you again, you know. When the news that you were going to be discharged from the hospital soon came about, we couldn't help but set this up for you. It's almost the whole town!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was entirely stunned. My head was whirling, but for the first time, in a good way. I didn't know what to say for a moment, taking in the happy, hopeful faces of the crowd, and made a decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me closer.” I said, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My grin only grew wider with each hand I shook, each pat on my shoulder or back that I received. Some had relieved tears in their eyes, others gave encouraging words and congratulations, and I was reminded once again that this was for me. All for me. Normally, I wouldn't have felt comfortable with something as big as this, but the happiness… The happiness and joy I felt from all of this was a really nice break from all of the recent chaos that occurred, and I couldn't help but indulge in the celebrations. I laughed, something I hadn't done in such a long while, and it was such a wonderful feeling, that by the end of it, I had to blink a couple of times to make sure the tears in my eyes didn't fall and embarrass me in front of them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we turned away, with the last of the crowds chanting of my name being muffled by the doors, I took in a breath and looked behind me at the doctor. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smithins smiled softly at me. “Don't thank me yet. We're not done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so we went down the hallway yet again, and this time towards the garden area. I prepared myself, wondering what could possibly be in store for me this time. When we had stepped into it, the first thing that I noticed were party decorations, and at least eleven different voices had shouted, “Surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked from the décor and immediately saw recognizable faces. There was Ella, holding a dish in her hands, a much older Mr. Tanaka with Topaz by his side, Uncle Chuck next to Mr. and Mrs. Thorndike, Sam standing slightly off to the side with a friendly smirk, Chris's friends Danny and Francis, with Chris himself next to Helen. Basically, everyone I knew back when I had came, and in some ways more than one they looked different, but I never forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic!!” Francis and Danny cried happily, racing towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I braced myself eternally, but rose both my arms anyway with a laugh as they both crashed into me. The others followed behind them with smiles of their own. My cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and so much, but I didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're so glad you're okay!” Francis said, pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dan agreed, grinning. “When I saw you on the news, I just couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was dreaming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did we.” Mrs. Thorndike replied with a smile as she wiped her eyes. “And the state you were in.. Why of course I never gave up on you, but it was awful to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you pulled through.” Mr. Thorndike nodded with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen rolled up to me with Chris, a smile of her own on her face. “Now you have a wheelchair just like me! We can match now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's good to see you again.” Chuck said warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you all,” I replied, looking around at all of them. “It's been a while. And I mean.. This is all just, like, really great, and I don't know what to say.” I scratched the side of my head with a chuckle. “Well, besides ‘thank you', but that seems like it's not really enough to sum all this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris shook his head. “Sonic, this doesn't even compare to what you do. I mean, you fought for Earth even though you barely knew anyone. And saved the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's about time we returned the favor the best way we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen placed a hand on my shoulder with a kind smile. “You're a hero, Sonic. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I just nodded at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with all this mushy stuff!” Ella's thick voice came from behind. “It is time we celebrate and eat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all shuffled towards the table that had been lined with all sorts of food, chili dogs included. Chris stepped behind my wheelchair. I hadn't noticed Smithins had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't mind, do you?” Chris asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him and smirked. “I mean, I can't really do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed me forwards. For the night, I decided to push all those dark things that clouded my mind away, so I could enjoy the celebration. They went through all this effort, after all. Who am I to disappoint them? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look! A chapter that's not full of angst and sadness and a sad blue hedgehog! :D I hope you guys are proud of me for that SGHDDG XDD Though don't you go start thinking it'll last very long, cuz it won't. ;DD<br/>(Also I told y'all that I would upload another chapter today. ;P)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heroes Can Cry, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The vision slightly blurred colors together. Greens and blues were more prominent than every other ones, but despite that, there were flickers of red, orange and yellow. That could only mean there was fire somewhere in all the rubble that surrounded the area. It smelled of smoke and fear, distant sounds--despite being slightly muffled as if it was underwater--proved that destruction was near. As if it was a movie being fast forwarded, the image moved, blurring together all of the colors of the world completely for a few seconds. When it stopped, it did so suddenly, and on what looked like a plane crash sight. It was quiet now, in the middle of an unknown forest, and something yellow sat against the plane forlornly. Two tails. Tears falling slowly. Blue eyes stared up into the sky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changed before it had been grasped completely, and the world began to whirl faster and faster, a sound like a mixture of running water and wind following along. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Co… Me… Back…” A soft, quiet voice whispered, and whispered so softly it would send chills down a person's spine, almost unheard. “Come back… To us..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Nic..!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On.. Ic…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“SONIC!!!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I jolted upward in my chair at the sudden and loud call of my name, my head snapping to the side. The first thing I saw were ocean blue eyes. Familiar ocean blue eyes. I blinked, then realized I was staring at Chris, who stared back at me with so much worry. The others did the same, and it was so quiet you could hear birds chirping in the distance and cars rushing by. My heart thumped against my chest. I tried to clear my head, but it felt like jelly. What I saw made me go on full alert mode despite that, and the moment I felt something touch my shoulder, I had jumped once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch me!!” I snapped, whipping my head around. I instantly regretted it once seeing Helen's outstretched hand and surprised look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic?” I turned to look at Chris's own shocked and slightly angered face. “What in the world? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrunk against the chair under his glare guiltily, turning my head and looking down. I noticed that I had dropped a half eaten chili dog onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry…” I muttered. “I didn't mean to.. I thought that…” I gave an aggravated sigh, dumping my face in my hands. Mostly to keep from meeting any of their eyes. “I think I need to sleep…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I missed the silent glances that they all gave each other around me. I was too ashamed at myself for blowing up the way I did, I didn't ever want to look up. Not even when someone began to move my wheelchair, though I had a pretty good feeling that it was Chris. I had dropped my hands eventually, once we were far enough through the hallways. But I didn't move my eyes away from the passing walls or tiled floors, mentally reminding myself to breath. My nerves were still shot, as if I had been shocked by ten watts of electricity, and my heart didn't stop beating. I tried to calm myself though as he moved me through the hallways in silence. No words came from him. I could only guess that it was because he was still mad at me. The thought made me feel worse. I sank lower into the chair, hand gripping one of the arms slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We entered my room, and Chris stopped the chair next to my bed. He walked around and slowly squatted so that we were eye level to each other, but I didn't meet his gaze still. The intensity of his eyes made me squirm ever so slightly, but other than that, I locked my eyes on one of the small legs of the hospital bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M sorry ‘bout ruining the party…” I managed to mumble out. “And for snapping..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't ruin it, Sonic. It's okay.” Chris replied, though it made me feel worse. “Let's just… Not even worry about that right now. What even happened? One minute you were fine, and the next your eyes went all like… Green and glowy. And you didn't move an inch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, furrowing my brow slightly as I thought. “I'm… Not too sure. It was a vision of some sort, a blurry and disoriented vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought harder, mouth pressing into a thin line and brows scrunching further as I tried to recall what I had seen. It took a moment, but I knew instantly, and my heart sank. “.... Mobius. I-I'm not sure how but… I saw Mobius. And someone was calling to me. Calling for me to come back.” I finally looked up at Chris, forgetting why I had been avoiding his gaze in the first place. “And I saw Tails. There was fire everywhere. Everything was blurry, but I definitely saw it.” I hesitated, something seemed to have been doing a lot lately. Sucking in a breath, I added, “I bet you're mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not mad at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason that made my heart pang painfully in sorrow. My eyes watered. I willed myself to not let the water fall. “Why not?” I croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed surprised by my change of tone. “You don't deserve to be mad at. It was an accident. It happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't respond, afraid that if I did, I'd break. I gave an accidental sniff though, rubbing my finger under it quickly. He seemed to notice, then unexpectedly wrapped me up in a tight hug, which I could only melt into because it felt really nice for once. It almost reminded me of Amy and her bear hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Sonic.” He said gently, petting my top quill slowly and somewhat unsurely. “No one's going to judge you. Even heroes need to cry every once and awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My vision blurred even more, but I still fought it, tensing slightly in his arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I whispered harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I realized that he was right. I had already lost, a few tears already rolling down the sides of my face slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing. Embarrassing, and disturbing to my ears. But I found that once I started I couldn't stop, sobbing uncontrollably into Chris's shoulder. I cried about my friends, about the pain during my torture, cried about missing home, and the terrors I felt at night, and the pain of failure. I cried for all the reasons one would cry for, my sobs echoing on the walls. Chris held me the entire time, stroking my quills in an attempt to comfort me, and while it did feel nice, it didn't help much. I clenched his shirt with my hands tightly, scared of letting go. After a few moments the door had burst open. I didn't even care to look up, but Chris had, and soon we were cradled by Francis, who also had seemed to be crying. Soon the rest of the others joined, and while only Helen, Francis and Mrs. Thorndike sniffed, my sobs continuing to grow stronger with each person. We stayed like that, in a large group hug, with me in the middle, and I wasn't sure how or when I had finished, but eventually I had, still holding on to Chris as if he was my last string of sanity. My body jerked as I hiccuped here and there, and I sniffed occasionally, but no more tears were shed. Or rather, I didn't let them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Chris joked with a sniff. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite myself, I laughed, smile wobbly and small. I sniffed one last time, then finally pulled away, wiping my eyes and blinking away the rest of my tears. My head pounded, and I felt exhausted, but I looked around at all the others, who had pulled away when I had, though still sat on their knees and stared at me sadly. Francis did her best to stop her own tears. Someone had pulled the wheelchair into a far corner, but I didn't care. I wasn't standing anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. Thanks.” I said, gulping down a lump in my throat. “I um.. I think I needed that the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to keep thanking us,” Helen replied, wiping her own tears away. “It's what friends do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------- One Week Later -----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally time for me to be released out of the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had gone through the rehab process steadily and quickly (As expected), rebuilding the muscles and bones in my legs and arms. The moment I had broken the sound barrier with a boost, the doctors cheered and applauded each other, then me. Now, I stood at the assistance desk, with Chris by my side rather proudly, and my foot tapped against the floor impatiently. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>itching </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> get out of the hospital, to finally move my feet around. We waited for the assistant to give the go ahead, and once he did so with a grin and thumbs up, I was gone in a flash-- or, more rather a sonic boom--with a loud and long whoop of joy. I barely heard Chris's own laugh of pleasure as I let myself be whisked off into the world, dodging people and cars and stopping to look around every once and awhile. Occasionally people pointed at me, and I'd wave back with a large grin on my face, to which they'd wave back and take pictures. I only stood around for a second before boosting off again, legs feeling like they had infinite energy to take me everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever I did stop, I noticed that there were a few changes to Earth in the years that passed here. Some places looked larger, other places looked cleaner or dirtier, and I'd take a moment to take it in before going off again. I didn't plan to stop, not until I absolutely had to, which would've been around sunset. No way was I going to stick around when everything went dark. I don't think my imagination would let me come out of that alive. While I ran, something heavy in the back of my mind nagged me, and I knew what it was about. I didn't think about it though, and didn't plan to at least until a few days later. After having to keep me alive for a long month, I think Chris deserves a good break, and that's what I was going to give him. I could never thank him enough for doing that. So I let it sit there in a corner of my mind comfortably, and just enjoyed being free once again. The smell of a hot dog stand made my stomach grumble, and I turned towards it, slowing down towards the cart. The man behind it grinned at me as soon as he had seen me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!! Zhonic ze ‘edgehog!!” He said in a thick Italian accent that only meant I was somewhere in Italy. “Eet eez so good to zee you out and about, heh heh!!” He took up his spoon spatula and waved it at me as if I were a small child. “Gave aus all quite zeh scahre, ya did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned and placed a hand on my hip. “I bet! But I'm all good now, and ready to get back in action!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And find out how the heck I'm supposed to get out of here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I added in my thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, very good! I shall make a chili dog jus’ for you then, ey? To celebrate your recovary, free of charge!” He took out a hotdog after his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched him hungrily, licking my lips. I hadn't had a chili dog in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. “Hey thanks, mister! I'm surprised you all still remember what my favorite food is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cook never forgets.” The cart man winked at me. “Besides, you are zee onleh one that we ‘ave zeen have such a pashion for tha food. You wouldn't ‘ave been able to zehparate you and zee dogs.” He finally handed me the chili dog with a chuckle. “Well, I hope zhat you enjoy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't worry, I will. Thanks again!” I waved to him with a grin, and ran off, biting into the steaming fresh food with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great Chaos, I've missed these things! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, finishing the food within a few seconds, and although I wanted more of it, one look up at the sky meant it was time to head on home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when I realized something with a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was home? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------- Chris POV-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic!!!” I called out as Helen drove the car down the almost empty road. “Sonic, where are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had been looking for him ever since four in the afternoon, knowing that it was going to get dark soon. The doctors had pulled me to the side at one point and said that Sonic was diagnosed with PTSD, and while they weren't sure why, I was the one who did. I knew it was because of how long he had spent in space. Something like that would mess with anyone's mind, no matter how strong. Contemplating infinity doesn't ever end well for anyone, and I wasn't exactly surprised to receive the news. So it was essential to find him as soon as possible, seeing as it was now almost five thirty, and the sun was setting slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris,” Helen said worriedly, and I knew she was about to voice my own thoughts and worries. “I don't think he's in this state. Sonic could've traveled halfway across the world by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be right, Helen,” I finally admitted solemnly, sitting back in my chair. “I just hope that he comes back soon… Call off the search. He'll show up somewhere eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't even dawn on me that I hadn't told him where I was living now, and didn't ever the rest of the way back home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this a bit out of character for Sonic?? Maybe. But freaking SEGA won't let him cry or feel sad or anything and I wanted to fulfill my desire of seeing him actually SHOW some emotion for once so!!!!! Here that is! XD<br/>Also if anyone wants to please go follow my Tumblr and Instagram (Both have the name Luescris lmao). I do art and stuff so yee!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Resistance that Grows Smaller (5k Special)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I originally wrote this chapter as an apology for some readers because it took a while for me to update, which is why it's 5k words; I now find it ironic because I am once again updating after who knows how long just like before. ^D^" I hope that this chapter fills you up until next chapter! Hopefully I can get that uploaded in a reasonable timespan, haha. ^~^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one ever knows the consequences of war until either side has dealt its final blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would take a look around at their fallen allies, blood running in between their toes and hands, adrenaline making them weak and hopeless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, only one side can rejoice in victory, while the other wallows in defeat. No one ever knows who would turn out victorious in the end; either good or bad could do so. Though it is usually the good--the pure of heart and right in mind--that would come out with a golden glow of the rising sun, with a promise of a new and glorious day. And while they are scathed, they would also be triumphant, for the loved ones that they would lose would have been for the greater good, and the world would sing their names to the highest of mountains and skies in honor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, that is not the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, evil and darkness reigns. It's claws grasps at every inch of sunlight, pounces like a tiger and swallows it whole. Happiness is gone, in replace of hopelessness. Cities destroyed and burning, homeless on every street and corner, robots made by what was once a fearless scientist roam the alleys and take whatever they deem is necessary for world domination. Everything screams, everything burns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is left of the Resistance can see this. And they resent it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was they who were supposed to protect the world. It was they who had promised to never give up, not until they had fought to their knees, struggling on their last, dying breath. But this, this was worse than death itself. Everything fell, like dominos, and the ground shook with it. The doctor had changed, they realized, and he had changed Mobius along with him. He turned it into the nightmare it now was, and the Resistance was only able to stand and watch helplessly, holding each other close in the shadows, asking themselves and each other: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?  Why must it be this way? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is the Fate in which has been handed, and one must find a way to live and adapt in such a world as this. For it is the world in which Fate has designed it to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---------- Tails POV ---------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tails reached out a hand of the small window of his makeshift hutch of trees and giant leaves, staring up at the darkened sky with his mouth open slightly. He had a bandage wrapped around his head tightly, as well as on the upper part of his left arm. With a sigh, he brought it back down, shutting the window closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's gonna rain again soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, turning to the small room before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd better get ready for one heck of a storm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was barely any furniture in the small hut Tails now called home. What he did use he scavenged from the fallen plane that laid a few yards away. It has been at least five months since the day he crash landed here, and five months since he's vowed to never be a liability to anyone ever again. Because, to him, that's all he had ever felt like. He wasn't fast enough, and while he did have smarts, he wasn't smart enough to do what people would expect of him. He was still an eight year old (Well, nine soon enough) boy, a boy meddling in things he really shouldn't have been. So Tails made up his mind to stay, and salvaged what he could of the plane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, living in an unknown and untouched forest was hard, and unexpected. He didn't know which foods to eat, and which not to eat, since he didn't have his Miles Electric with him. With the vow he had made, he had also promised to never touch anything electronic, in case he would be able to be tracked by either the Resistance or Eggman himself. Tails wasn't sure what was happening out on the outer side of the world, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was done with all of it. The silence of the forest was soothing, relaxing, and kept his mind free. There was no pressure, no consequences, no responsibilities, just Tails. So, with time, he grew accustomed to the forest, and wandered it every day to simply get lost in its beauty. He'd take a map, drawing out trails and marking spots that would seem like a good place to grow food and certain plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nights were even more so. There were so many stars in the night sky. Tails was certain that he would never be tired of watching them twinkle there, his arms behind his head and his back against the roof of his hutch. He would simply sit there, until his eyes drifted closed, and he would dream about happiness and heartwarming memories that he would find himself shamelessly sobbing to when he'd wake up. He'd quiet himself quickly, and move on with the rest of the day. Although, these past few days have been nothing but stormy clouds with light drizzles. Tails guessed that he was near the ocean, because he could definitely smell salt water in the air. But he was afraid that this would eventually turn into a raging storm, with lightning and thunder and rain pouring down. He wasn't ready for that. Not in the slightest. He hadn't been able to go out and get supplies thanks to the rain, and to his fear that he would get stuck in the middle of it. It was bad enough that he didn't have a proper shelter. He didn't want to fly through harsh winds. That was something he wanted to all out avoid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This shack isn't going to be strong enough to hold off the storm, either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reasoned, looking around the place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've gotta find another place to wait it out. But where…? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tails stood in the middle of the room, thinking hard with his hand under his chin and his twin namesakes swishing behind him gently. Each time he'd think harder, there would only be one solution that would come to him. He'd throw it aside every time, but it would only come back again. He did this a few more times before seeming to get aggravated, and gave a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine!!” Tails shouted at the roof. “I'll go stay in the stupid airplane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began packing all the essentials that he would need. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but he hoped it would only last a few hours. Just in case though, he packed three-days worth of food and water supply (Which he got from a lake that ran through the middle of the forest). Tails started heading out to the junked airplane just as soon as it had began to rain, so he twirled his tails together and went the rest of the way by air. Though the wind was picking up slightly, which made it a little difficult. And also chilly, which meant that he would have to hot wire the plane so he could at least get some warmth from the A/C. The things one must do to survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it, and cringed slightly at the sight if it. There was already rust forming on its metal belly, and vines also had begun to climb up it on the sides. Tails could remember the first two days or so after he had come to as if it was yesterday. Just looking up at the sky wondering why this had to happen, tears never seeming to end, wishing that Sonic would be there to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Stop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tails scolded himself, shutting his eyes tightly and looking away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Push forward. It's too late to grieve now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered whatever courage he still had left and pushed forward, up to the cockpit of the plane. The window was smashed in, but Tails had found a cover after looking around in the ever strengthening rain, and hopped into the driver's seat quickly with his food in tow. He then strapped it down as fast as he could, grateful that it stretched out all the way and held tightly. The only problem was that now there wasn't much light, and Tails huffed in frustration. One problem after another seemed to present itself, and he was beginning to think that this was, in fact, a bad idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too late to change that now, though. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought grumpily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set to work doing what he could to have at least a little bit of warmth and light in the cockpit, laying underneath the dashboard and scanning all the wires. He knew what each one did--he had helped create it after all--and set to work doing what he could to fix them. The sound of the rain hitting the cover grew louder, but it was just background noise to him. At least for now. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep all that well that night, if it does last that long. Once he had finished, the lights flickering on from the dashboard and above it, he sat back up with a sigh, happy he still had the magic hand for machines. Tails looked around the place for a moment, wondering what to do, then grabbed the satchel he had brought and pulled it close. He dug until finding a notebook and pencil, which he had found when looking around the plane a while back. He wasn't sure how it got there, but he didn't really care. It was just another thing to help him keep his mind in order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear journal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      It's been five months and seven days since the Landing. I still haven't come up with a name for where I'm living now, but I'm sure it'll come to me one of these days. I'm surprised that no one had found this place out, especially with how many times I've flown over the oceans and what not. I must have missed it every single time. Life was pretty busy back then, though, so you can't necessarily blame me for that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>       .. I try to forget, but I'm always seeming to worry for the others now. I wish I didn't have to miss them so much all the time. Not that I hate them-- why would I if they didn't do anything wrong? No, I just… It makes things difficult. I want to go back, but I know that I have to stay here. Where I'm out of their way. It hurts alot, but at least I'm getting a good amount of personal time and rest. After these past crazy years, I think I deserve it. After all, I've only been around for almost nine years. That's not very long at all. I'm only a kid, so I'm going to embrace that for once. Without interference. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>       Anyway. It's storming pretty badly now. I've safely secured myself in the cockpit of the plane that I crashed a while back. Hopefully this storm doesn't last too long, because I'm not too sure how long my legs will let me sit here. I'm guessing at least an hour or two, if not then a day. I've packed a good amount of food and water, so I should be okay with that. I just gotta be patient and wait it out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden thunder boomed, causing Tails to jump in fright, fur spiking and head hitting the cockpit while his pencil tip skit the top of the page. He rubbed his head with one eye closed, waiting for the pain to pass before bending down and erasing the thin line, grumbling under his breath. Once he had done that, he finished what he was writing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    You know. Assuming the thunder and lightning doesn't kill me first with either a  heart attack or fear. I hate lightning. Anywho, I think I should be getting some shut eye now. I don't know what time it is, but I'm tired. Later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Wishing Sonic was Here, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>             Tails the Fox</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final sigh, Tails closed the book and finally rose, though only half way so that his head didn't hit the cover. He lay the driver's seat all the way back, so he could at least sleep in it sort of like a bed, curling himself into a ball with a sigh. His tails wrapped around his waist, and the patter of the rain lulled him into a dreamless slumber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------ Normal POV-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally looked around her one last time at who remained of the Resistance, listing the names in her head: Amy Rose. Knuckles the Echidna. Gadget the Wolf. The Chaotix. Silver the Hedgehog (From the future, apparently). Rouge the Bat. And last but not least, the younger version of Sonic the Hedgehog, which hurt to look at for too long. You could tell by his eyes that the small Mobian was scared, sad, and above all else, mortified of what would eventually become of his home. It was strange to think about as well, because she knew that he knew how his life would end. What would he do with that information, she asked herself. How would he try to avoid all this? It was also hard to look at him because of the pain it brought all of them. The resemblance of him and his older self was there, and the memories of those good old days were still fresh in all of their minds. The Other Sonic would notice their sad stares, and the pain that they would all try to hide as they look away would double in his own eyes and heart. Sally could tell from every little action that the pressure was building on his shoulders, and she knew they couldn't help it. She just hoped that he knew this as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, she did her best to press them on. The last few days were spent hiding in the shadows, trying to keep low and escape the city they were in. No one said a word to each other, and if they did, it was only very rarely. Their stealth and silence was so that they could avoid alerting any robots of their existence, and if they had done so, they would take care of it as quickly as they could. They were about a days way of accomplishing the escape, but Sally didn't want any hopes to be raised. She reminded herself and them constantly to stay open minded and vigilant, as anything could happen in between then and now. It was night now, the stars all twinkling brightly, though now there were fewer of them, being as all the pollution and smog from smoke and fires had blocked them out. It was her turn to keep watch at the edge of where all the others rested, which was in a dirty alleyway hidden from seeking eyes. Sally stared up at the sky, a little lost in thought, wondering briefly if Sonic's body was still floating around out there somewhere. She shivered. It was such a horrible and sad way to go, being all alone in an infinite void… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shuffling of movement made her look behind her, and she watched as the Other Sonic shuffled towards her, sitting beside her with a small slump of his back and shoulders, staring at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be sleeping.” Sally whispered to him with a small smile. “We have a big day tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small hedgehog gave a sigh, placing his head in his hand. “I'm not tired. I'll sleep when I'm ready to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice still caught her off guard a little. It sounded so young and small, but so full of the courage his older self had spoken with. Only, it's been growing sadder these days, and Sally had a feeling she knew why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a hum, looking away and up again. “I understand. A lot of things are on your mind right now. But you have to at least promise me you'll try to sleep eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll try, but I can't guarantee you that I will.” He fell silent for a long moment, and she had almost forgotten that he was there until he spoke again. “How did my other self let this slip out of his hands..” He muttered. “This shouldn't have happened. I don't know why he let it.. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> let it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not yours or his fault,” Sally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He couldn't do a thing, and you have done nothing wrong. I have no doubt in my mind that Sonic--er, your older self--did what he could to try to escape. He always puts his best efforts in everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younger Sonic gave a small, almost unheard scoff. “Not entirely sure about that. If that would be the case, then I've obviously gotten lazy in the future. I know when I give my best foot forward; that wasn't it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally blinked at him. She wasn't sure whether to feel angered at him or sympathetic. “You don't know that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do actually.” Sonic finally looked up at her with a dark expression. “I mean, we're talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. I think I would know myself better than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shoot. Right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The squirrel thought sheepishly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, this whole past-Sonic  and present-Sonic thing is weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, that may be so, but that won't change where our loyalties lay. You may be young, but you're still Sonic. We will follow you wherever you go, no matter what mistakes you might make.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. “No matter what happens. He did his best, and that's all we ask. Of him, and of you. There's going to be times where mistakes occur. But we can always fix them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small hedgehog stared up at her for a second, then shrugged off her hand from his shoulder and stood. “Not if the cost of those mistakes is the lives of your friends and the whole world.” He muttered darkly. Then he walked away folding his arms as he walked back to where the others were sleeping soundlessly, unaware of the previous conversation that went down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally watched him, saddened that she hadn't been able to cheer the small hedgehog up. Everything was just falling out of place, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She looked back up at the stars, letting herself drown in her own misery. Being leader meant to stay strong when no one else was, and she was good at doing that. But every once in a while, when she would be alone, she would allow herself to succumb to her own doubts and questions that the others would ask her. Who wouldn't? Things were terrible, to the point where nothing but a glorious miracle would fix everything. Sally knew that that miracle would've been Sonic. But fantasies will always be fantasies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hero of Mobius was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did we do to deserve this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, fixating her vision on a random star. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What made the decision to have us suffer like this? All we've ever done was try to help people. Eggman should be suffering, not us. Not Sonic. Not the world. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bowed her head and closed her eyes sadly. A tear slipped from under her lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why isn't he? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---------- Later ----------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orders, Princess?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay low. Stay quiet and stick to the shadows. We only have a few more miles to go. After we escape the city, we can find refuge in the near forest. No one gets left behind, no one runs off to go solo. None of us are heroes right now, and we don't need to risk losing each other. Do we understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am.” Voices responded, including Gadgets’ as he saluted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally nodded, and placed a finger to her lips and twitched her head slightly to signal for them to follow her. Gadget followed behind Silver as they turned the corner out of their previous alleyway “campsite”, glad to finally be able to stretch his legs again. Though he did feel sluggish, since they were all woken up the moment the sun had peaked over the horizon. He couldn't blame the Princess, though. Staying in one place could be very dangerous. They'd all be prisoners in a heartbeat if they had been found out by Eggman's forces. Either prisoners, or disintegrated and killed. Gadget didn't want to think about how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team slunk through the shadows of their surroundings like they had before, Sally stopping and checking every corner before signaling for them to move forward. It was tedious, and the tension from some of the members in the air was felt, but it was all necessary. Better safe than sorry, Gadget had always said. Especially when almost nothing was safe. Yet again, they stopped, someone in the background huffing with annoyance. Sally was about to make the signal to move forward once again before she pressed herself against the wall with a quiet gasp, waving her hand at the others frantically to do the same. Gadget hit the wall, hoping that Silver's large quills his at least his face, heart pounding in his chest as the sounds of a small group Eggpawns passed. Everyone held their breath, straining their slightly twitching ears for these long few seconds, pressing close together and keeping silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed still like a statue for a few more seconds after the noise had passed, and Sally slowly, cautiously moved her head around the corner. After she breathed a sigh of relief, the others followed, heaving sighs and releasing the tension that previously held them. Sally moved forward, so did the rest, and the process continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little more, guys.” Sally whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “Once we reach the border of the city, we can find refuge in the forest far from here. Then we can--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground shuttered under their feet, and all heads turned back to see a giant robot looking down at them, laser already tagged on the group and readying to fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>go go go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though it was unneeded, as panic already set in and some took off running. Gadget pushed Silver forward, sort of by accident, and followed the rest of the panicking group. They all ran out of the way just as the laser met the targeted floor. A few stumbled, Gadget helped up a female wolf, and they all booked it to where Sally was pointing as another laser shot above their heads. Eggpawns--from seemingly nowhere--stopped in front of them, but was quickly thrown aside some few yards by Silver just as they began firing. Gadget was able to dodge one of the few bullets, but someone behind him yelped out in pain, and he looked behind him to see Rouge stumble and fall, her arm holding her stomach.  Knuckles cried out her name, falling to her side immediately just as Gadget did, helping to lift her up by her left shoulder, feeling slightly responsible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“l-I'm fine,” Rouge assured through gritted teeth as they continued. “Just got grazed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles gave her a look, but didn't say anything, growling in frustrated annoyance when another laser from the robot behind them shot yet again, a bit too close for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy!” He shouted over his shoulder. “Think you can handle that thing??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure can!” Came the pink hedgie's response from a little off in the back, and the sound of her Piko Hammer appearing finalized her promise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gadget had a half a mind to stop and watch her do her thing, but Rouge's small grunt of pain reminded him that this was no time for any fanboying or daydreaming, and pushed the thought aside. Though he couldn't help but give a smirk when her heard a small but mighty, “hiyah!” coming from her throat, and a smashing sound was heard not a second later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” A Mobian cried. “The border of the city! We're almost there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gadget looked up, and sure enough, there it was. A few more feet and buildings to go, and they were home free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem was the mini Eggpawn army that stood in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm getting real sick of this.” Knuckles grumbled under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silver! Omega! Help me take them out! Keep them from harming anyone until we're all through!” Sally ordered as she dashed off forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A singe of heat came from Gadgets right, and he looked up just as Omega flew over his head in a fury of flames from his rockets, Silver flying just seconds behind him. Gadget couldn't see much from the battle that ensued thanks to the other heads that blocked his view, but he guessed it didn't last long, because by the time they had got there, only a few remaining robots stood, and were quickly wiped out by Sally's blue wrist-swords (Gadget wasn't sure what to call them) and were knocked over by some flying debris by Silver. Sally continued to yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the group stepped over the border one by one, waiting until they had all gone before following the back, and continued to push them forward. The arm that Gadget was using to hold up Rouge was beginning to grow sore, and his breath was turning ragged, but he didn't let up, not until he heard the safe word from their leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't happen until the border was almost out of sight, and once Sally had commanded them to stop, they did with sighs of relief and falling to the ground in an exhausted heap. Gadget slowly let Rouge down to the ground with Knuckles, who instantly hollered for a medic. Once she was settled, he plopped next to her, giving a sigh of relief and stretching out on the grassy floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll rest here for a few minutes,” Sally announced as she walked into the middle of the group, Amy following beside her with an aura of pride and her Piko Hammer resting on her shoulder. The pink hedgie looked a little bruised, but otherwise unharmed. “But Eggman's forces are bound to be looking for us at any given moment. We need to continue forward until we're at least somewhat safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gadget looked up at the sky, glad to finally be out of the cramped space of the city. They weren't exactly free yet, but he was certain they were close, and the thought was relieving. Still, he kept his hopes low, in case anything else happened that might make the rest of their escape pointlessly hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gadget thought desperately, eyes locking on a small white cloud drifting in the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't let anything else happen. Let us rest. For once. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-------Elsewhere-------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman stared at the screen of the camera, hands pressed together under his large mustache and unseen eyes focused intently on the image playing before him. The lighting made him look sinister, or at least more sinister than usual, the intense aura of a man making plans intensifying the rooms darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems as if the remains of the Resistance thinks they're safe,” He muttered after the door to the room opened. “They believe they can hide forever. They don't know that I have already found them. Which, works to my advantage. But here's the problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his chair around to finally face his newest recruit, Infinite, who floated a few feet above the ground with his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor leaned forward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They live.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infinite gave a short chuckle. “Perhaps. But I was beginning to grow bored of watching Mobians squirm and scream in pain. This will make things more interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I'm getting at at all and you know it.” Eggman hissed, pointing at the jackal aggressively. “You told me you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the Resistance. You told me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Infinite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn't want it to be too easy for myself. What's a little hide-and-seek going to do to your picture perfect plans, hm?” Infinite boredly inspected his fingers. “One little group of rebellious idiots won't do much. I'll have them all rounded up in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman narrowed his eyes. “You'd better. Otherwise, there will be consequences. Not just for you, either. Wrap them up </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and bring them to me. I want to say a few final words to them before I let you make them suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infinite bowed, one arm outstretched and his other hand over his heart. “As you command, Doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Mobian teleported, and as soon as he did, Eggman turned back to the screen, donning his previous position, but with a smirk added this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you are all insolent fools.” He muttered to no one with evil mirth in his voice. “Nothing's going to save you now. You've lost the war, lost the world, and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less. It'll only be a matter of time before I find you and capture you. There is no point to struggle anymore. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find all of you, and when I do, you will regret ever denying me and my destiny.” He chuckled, and sat back into his chair, placing his hands on the arm rests. “Ah yes, I just love the sound of destiny. All my hardwork has finally paid off. No more resisting, no more hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk widened into a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Old Gram Ida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY FRICK I COMPLETELY MESSED UP THE ORDER OF THE CHAPTERS AAAAAAA<br/>WHY DID I NOT NOTICE HHHH DDDX<br/>Here's the actual chapter 14 I gotta go fix the other chapters nowwwwww</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Sonic. Just calm down. Everything's fine. It's just some trees. You'll get out of it soon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told myself this repeatedly as I ran through the dense branches of the forest, trying to keep my rising panic from bursting forth. The Sun had set an hour ago, blanketing the world in total darkness, except for whatever little light that came from the moon above. That light was, unfortunately, covered mostly by the large entwining branches above my head, so everything was dark. Black. Still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't like that very much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart was pounding against my chest faster than ever, and I was certain sweat was literally flying from my forehead. Something pressed against my mind, a memory that was the reason why I was so afraid. I pushed it away to the best as I could every time it came, determined to find a way out before I collapsed in a complete mess. But the more I was kept in the dark, the worse it got, and it seemed like the trees went on forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must be going in circles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I finally reasoned, glancing to my left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course every tree looked the same in the dark, so I couldn't tell, and that was rather frustrating. I skidded to a stop, standing in front of one and squinting at the bark to try to see if it looked familiar at all. Unfortunately, it just looked like a tree, and I gave a huff of irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So much for finding my way out of here.." I mumbled to myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart spiked and my whole body jerked as I whipped my head around to where I heard the sound from behind me, bringing my fists up in a reflexive fighting stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's there?!" I called out, voice sounding a lot more confident than I actually felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, it finally hit me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right in the middle of a forest, in the dark, with nothing but more forest ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was frozen, rooted right to the spot where I stood. The world seemed to cave in around me as I took in sharp, quick breaths of air. The fear had returned, and with a vengeance. I slowly backed into the tree I previously had stared at, as if it promised me protection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're okay you're okay you're okay! </span>
  </em>
  <span>My thoughts screamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just don't look up! Don't look up and go. You're almost there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for whatever reason, I did the exact opposite, and slowly craned my head upward to the sky above, my heart pounding so hard and fast it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that!! Don't look up!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>My thoughts protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet I ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only saw a patch of the sky, but it seemed to be enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I collapsed to the ground with a solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is he, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where is he?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A voice cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, a door slammed open. In came Chris, who looked rather agitated, and he stopped upon laying his eyes on the lump of blue that rested in the bed on the other side of the room. It was a cozy place, with walls made of oak wood. A chair stood in the left corner with a small rug next to it. Chris cared for none of this however, storming right up to Sonic's side with a look of overpowering and slightly unnecessary amount of worry and fear on his face as he knelt. A short old woman with short, curly white hair and a wise, wrinkly face took his place near the entrance with Helen behind her, eyes twinkling behind old-fashioned glasses. Chris placed a hand against Sonic's chest, and once he felt it rise with a steady heartbeat, he sighed in relief, intensity vanishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the old lady. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assure you he is quite alright," The woman replied with amusement, her accent british. "I don't think your friend here would be harmed by fainting in fear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that all that happened?" Helen said. She looked over at Chris with a knowing look on her face. "Then I guess rushing over here in such a frantic frenzy and kicking open this nice lady's door like that was a little bit unnecessary and rude, now wasn't it Chris?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris pouted at her. "You know how I get when I'm worried for someone. Besides, with his condition, I should be at least understood a little bit. I mean I-" He stopped and shrunk under Helen's suddenly stern glare, sweat dropping and looking down at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry.." He finally murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old lady laughed as Helen crossed her arms, shaking her head at her husband. "It's quite alright! I found no harm in it. These walls are very sturdy, built by my grandfather's own hands, sweat, and muscle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen looked up at her. "How long has he been here, ma'am? How did you find him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may call me Gram Ida, as all my friends do," Ida said with a smile, then looked over to where Sonic slept soundlessly. "And I found him while I was on my way to collect some berries in the forest. Poor thing was scared down to his shoes and looked utterly lost, so I tried to approach him to lend a hand. Unfortunately, he fainted before I reached him, and I carried him all the way home in a blanket to keep him warm. I put him in this very room, watched over him for an hour or two, then went to turn on the news, which is how I knew to call you. He's only been here for a few hours, and slept the whole time. Poor thing must be exhausted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn't know the half of it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris thought, looking Sonic over one last time before standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we appreciate your hospitality." He said as he walked over to the two ladies. "I would suggest leaving now if Sonic was awake so as to not impose on your hospitality further, but I don't want to wake him-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh nonsense!" Ida interrupted him, waving her hand. "You two may stay for as long as you desire, I hardly get visitors, living so far from civilization and what not. While it is lonely, I do enjoy the serenity, but there is such a thing as too much serenity. I was just about to make some tea and bring out the scones. Would you two care for some?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be lovely, thank you." Helen smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ida smiled in return, and once she left the room, Helen turned to Chris, her glare returning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Chris instantly protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed up at him. "You need to work on your manners. You don't kick down someone's door like that because you're worried! She graciously invited us to her home, you should at least thank her!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I will! I was just.. Not in my right mind was all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Darn right you weren't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris gave an exasperated sigh, looking up at the ceiling for a second before throwing his arms out to the side. "Alright fine, once this is all over, I'll thank her properly. Deal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen smiled satisfactorily, and sat back in her chair. "Deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, and went to go sit in the rocking chair in the corner, scooting it so it faced Sonic's bed. For a moment his soft snores filled the room, then in came Ida with a serving plate and a tiny table, setting it in the middle of the room, preparing to make the tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you mentioned a condition Mr. Hedgehog was in?" Ida asked as she began to prepare the tea. "What kind of condition?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From across the room, Chris and Helen exchanged glances, then Chris shifted and cleared his throat. "Er.. It's kind of a long story, and not exactly our story to tell. I hadn't told anyone but my closest family and friends, and even then it was only half. I don't want to invade Sonic's personal stuff if he doesn't want me telling. But you can try to ask him once he wakes up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ida walked over to him and handed him a small plate and a cup of warm honey tea with a smile. "I understand, young Thorndike. I wouldn't do that with my close friends as well. If it is a secret, then you shall keep it from me, unless our blue companion says otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris smiled gratefully, and nodded, taking the cup from her. Ida walked over to Helen to do the same, and took her own seat at the edge of the bed, making sure to not jostle the sleep hedgehog too much. The room was once more silent, as no one could think of anything to say. Chris gazed out the window, the sky a dark hue of blue, and he realized it must have been morning already. The warmth of the tea in his hands made him sleepy, and he was about to doze off before a shuffling sound snapped his head up, and he saw Sonic shifting in his sleep. His face looked agitated and tight, sweat beading on his face as he murmured incoherent words. Chris was up in a heartbeat, placing his tea on the table and kneeling next to him beside Ida, who watched Sonic carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He must be having a bad dream," She reasoned as Helen rolled up to them, her own look of worry on her face. She stood up. "I'll go fetch a wet rag for him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could, however, a sudden flash of green-ish yellow light blinded them all, and they all covered their eyes with yelps of surprise. They cowered for a second, Chris the first one to look up with a grimace, which immediately fell when he saw the scene before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic floated a few inches from the bed, his quills up and all white with various shades flashing, a bright glow emanating from him, his eyes all white and unblinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Bring him back!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" A voice cried from Sonic's throat, a voice that wasn't his own. It was female, and somewhat familiar. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Chris! Bring Sonic back!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice finally clicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-tikal?!" Chris cried, astounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>We must have our hero back! The world.. Is in danger..! Hurry Chr… Is… !! Hur… ry..!!" </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, it ended as soon as it started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic plopped back onto the bed with a small grunt, his normal color returning, the glow vanishing. The three stood there for a moment in shock, staring at Sonic with various looks. The hedgehog shifted, and rose from the bed, blinking and holding his head. He stopped upon noticing the looks on the human's faces, and shrunk against their staring slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why're you looking at me like that?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Somehow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy New years everyone!! :D To all the other holidays that people celebrate hope you all are having a good one!! My mind is having a brain fart and I can't remember all of them sorry aaaa DDX <br/>Enjoy this as a present from me to all of you wonderful people that are reading!!! ^3^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I felt really heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt stuck against the bed beneath me, like I've used up every ounce of my will to do anything. While it was quiet, I felt there were others in whatever room I was in, and I wanted to see who it was. So with difficulty, I rose, groaning somewhat and ignoring the shaking of my arms, to meet the wide, bewildered stares of three people: Chris, Helen, and… Some random old lady. They stood stock still, as if I had lost my head, mouths opened and no words coming out of their throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I decided to speak first. "... Why're you looking at me like that?" Then I looked at the old lady. "And who's that? Where am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was the first to come out of his shock when I began to speak, shuffling his feet. "O-oh. Um.. This is Ida. She found you unconscious in the forest. Said that she saw you faint out of fear and took you to her place and called us." The confused shock on his face intensified. "A-and um… We're not.. Exactly sure what just happened ourselves…" He licked his lips, scratching the back of his head as if trying to think of a way to explain what had gotten them so confused. He only let out a small "uh" and looked at Helen helplessly, seeming to have given up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You were Tikal." Helen said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I was confused as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Come again?" I asked, brows knitting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tikal," Chris stepped in. "You just.. Glew really brightly, like when you go Super but like </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And when you spoke her voice came out??" He shrugged indifferently to the utterly blank look I gave him. "Like I said, I don't know. But we swear that's what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen rolled up to me, her face showing concern. "Sonic, do you remember what you were dreaming about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought hard, digging deep into my mind for a few seconds. I had a feeling that I had a dream, but for some odd reason I just couldn't remember what it was, like something was blocking it. I gave up after a bit and shook my head, looking at her. "No. I don't remember it. But I know I had one." Despite the whole thing being disturbing and unsettling in many ways, I let my face soften somewhat, though I still made sure I looked like I was distressed. ".. What did she say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was the one to answer, though he did so solemnly. "She said that we need to bring you back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time we stayed at Ida's place I was stumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very fact that Tikal had been able to make contact through </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> from millions and millions of light years away had me on edge, and I didn't understand how it was possible. I may not have been the smartest person like Tails, but I knew it just didn't make sense. Unless there was somehow a large trace of Chaos Energy still somehow connecting Earth and Mobius on a slim string, but as far as I knew there wasn't anything like that here. Other than me. But besides me feeling slightly violated that she had taken over my body, and despite my confusion, I also slowly began to have a small sliver of hope grow in my heart that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way to get back home. Somehow. And I would find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We waved our goodbyes to Ida the moment a helicopter had landed in a clearing a bit away from where her cabin had been set, promising to try to visit her again. I was a bit confused as to why she hadn't asked us about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had happened in that room she let me borrow--especially since I was practically possessed--but I let it go, simply wanting to get to Chris's house as fast as possible. The entire time I had been on Earth I had been anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, and I wanted to be somewhere that felt at least a little bit familiar. So I sat beside Chris, and didn't look back at the small, cabin-like house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen had to take another way to get there, which she didn't seem to mind all that much, and she gave me a quick smile and wave before turning to Chris, who bent down to give her a quick kiss, which I quickly averted my eyes from. Mr. Tinaka was the one that drove, giving me a welcoming smile as I entered the flying vehicle, handing me a pair of ear covers apparently made specifically for me, given the shape and everything. When I had buckled myself in, I gave Chris a playful, questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh.. Designed it just in case you came back or something." Chris replied with a slight sheepish chuckle. "And it looks like it came in handy after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Yeah, I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the ride, we sat in a comfortable silence,which I didn't mind all that much. Though I was too small to see the world below through the window, I occupied myself by watching the clouds pass by, resting my head in my hand. It took at least an hour or longer, but I eventually felt a shift in the helicopter, and I lifted my head from the awkward position I had found I had dozed off in to stare back up at the window, seeing the horizon rising past the window. A sudden itch to stand ran through my body, and I turned to look over at Chris, poking his shoulder when I saw that he had fallen asleep as well. A soft snore jerked him awake, and with bleary eyes he blinked and looked around at the helicopter until his eyes landed on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hey Sonic,” He yawned, stretching an arm and rubbing at one of his eyes. “What's up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're about to land. .. I think.” I told him, turning myself back to the window as I kicked my feet impatiently, excitement thrumming through my body. “We can finally get off this cramped helicopter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckled, then sat up straighter to look out the window better. “Hey, you're right.” He grinned widely. “We've made it home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The helicopter touched ground, giving a small shudder before the engine shut off. I stood and stretched out my arms and legs as the blades of the large machine slowed, and once Mr. Tanaka opened the door and gave the word that it was safe to get off, I made my way to the exit quickly. Chris followed close behind me, and the minute my shoes touched grass, I felt a rush of relief. Though when I looked up it was replaced with confusion, because instead of seeing the large mansion like I thought I would have, a somewhat small, though nice looking white house greeted my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to la casa Thorndike,” Chris announced proudly next to me, arms spread wide. “Whaddya think, Sonic? You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's uh… It's really nice and all,” I replied, then looked up at him. “But what happened to the mansion? Did it get ruined or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris laughed at my confused look and question, shaking his head. “No no, it's fine. Nothing's happened to it. It's just that me and Helen decided to move out after we got married, is all. I didn't want to be stuck living with my parents forever.” He sweatdropped, his smile turning slightly embarrassed. “Even if that's what my parents wanted. But to be one of the world’s leading scientists and still living in my parents house would've been downright embarrassing. So we decided to find a place that's not too close, but not too far so they could come and visit, and then we found this place.” He looked down at me and jerked his head to the house. “C’mon, let me get you inside. I think you're going to like it better than that mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved back at Tanaka, and after he waved back and started the helicopter up again, I followed Chris through the grass. As we grew closer, I could already tell that he was right. Not that there was anything wrong with the mansion other than being way too big for a family of three. This just seemed more subtle and modest, and more, well.. Chris. He held open the door for me once I had climbed the steps, and I was immediately met with what looked like the living room, couches placed in a square with the tv set above the fireplace on the mantle. A door leading outside sat to the far right of the room in the corner, and I could see a rather large pool. On my left were two hallways leading to bedroom doors, and on my right was the dining room leading to the kitchen. Everything was easily accessible and in reach, which was something a person with a busy lifestyle would need. Again, definitely a house for Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really know how to pick a house,” I mused as I took another minute to look around, my hands on my hips. “It's nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks. But I actually wasn't the one that chose it.” Chris responded. “Helen did.” And then the sound of a car horn made his head turn, and his face lit up with a grin. “Speaking of the angel, I think she's here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way outside and I followed him, and sure enough there she was, being helped out of the car by Uncle Chuck. Upon seeing us, the old man grinned brightly, finally having placed Helen onto the grass safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic! You made it back!” He greeted happily as he and Helen met us halfway, a hand raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” I replied, and couldn't help but smile when Helen bent down and gave me a warm hug. “You guys have a pretty neat place. Chris said that you were the one that picked it out, Helen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back after a second, a hint of pride glinting in her eyes and smile.“Oh I was,” She said, and looked up at Chris with a knowing, but playful look. “I'm glad he didn't take all the credit for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris pouted. “You know I wouldn't do that, Helen. That'd be like stealing an invention that's not even yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck clapped his hands together, startling me a bit. “Speaking of inventions! Has Chris showed you his workshop yet, Sonic? He's working on something absolutely incredible!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I haven't,” Chris replied before I could open my mouth, and a bit too quickly. “I'm saving that for later. Right now, we have to talk about some other things first.” The tone of his voice changed to a more serious one and his eyes briefly looked down at me. “But we need to go back inside so that no one over hears us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Chuck huffed as he crossed his arms. “But it better not take too long. You know how impatient I get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smirked and rolled his eyes, and turned and began to walk back to the house. “Boy, don't I know it.” He muttered playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed after Chuck, suddenly feeling a bit nervous about what we were about to talk about. I was certain that whatever it was, I wouldn't like it all that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid stupid stupid STUPID</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My mind raged as I ran through the trees of the forest, my tails gently spinning behind me to give me a bit of a boost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should've stayed away from the plane! Why didn't you stay away from the plane?! You're such an idiot Tails!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was I running from, you might ask??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why nothing other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eggman freaking robots, of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow they found the signal that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently </span>
  </em>
  <span>being given off of the plane I had crashed in that I used to keep myself safe during the rain. Eggman himself wasn't there, but there were at least six robots that had touched down at the shore. Thankfully I was already awake and moving around, and I spotted them before they spotted me. So I escaped as fast as I could. You might be wondering, how come I didn't attack them? Well, the answer to that is simple. If I did, then Eggman would know that someone was there. And if he knew that someone was there, he'd send even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>robots down to try and capture that someone, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to let anyone know that I still exist. The small shack that I was building was already destroyed by the storm like I knew it would've been, so they'll just think it's a random pile of garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, I have to find somewhere else to hide, though I'm not really sure where that would be. So I just kept on running, taking in gasps of air and moving aside plants and branches. But then my foot slipped on something, and I gave a yelp as I fell to the floor, a twinge of pain in my ankle as my head hit the dirt. I instantly regretted yelping out loud, clamping a hand to my mouth as I strained my ears to listen for the footsteps of Eggpawns, heart pounding wildly against my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would have gotten up to continue running if I could, but just by laying there I could tell that I had twisted my ankle something bad; it hurt a lot. I was forced to sit there and listen to the sound of robotic feet approaching slowly, fear growing as they grew closer and for a moment I thought they had found me. But then slowly, the sounds receded, and I didn't</span>
  <em>
    <span> dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>move until I was absolutely sure they were out of ear shot. I waited a few minutes once they had passed, heartbeat calming, then I finally allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief, a hand on my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using a branch near me, I helped myself off the floor, and attempted to place my injured foot down. I immediately whimpered in pain, ears flattening as I grimaced, waiting for the pain to subside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. This is just lovely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought in annoyance, glaring down at my foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the heck am I supposed to get back?" I grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple; you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear rose and made my fur spike at the voice. With wide eyes, I turned slowly, and behind me was the one face I didn't want to see, the one face I was trying to all out avoid. He wore a wicked, awful grin, and an army of robots all had their weapons trained on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eggman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The scream was out of my mouth before I had suddenly bolted upright from my "bed", and I had hit my head on the window of the cockpit in my frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I immediately put a hand to where I had hit it, looking around and blinking as my heart calmed itself slowly. It took me a moment to realize that it had only been a nightmare, and I sat myself back when figuring this out, closing my eyes. Not to try to go back to sleep, no. It looked like it was morning from the small peak in the cover, and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to have another nightmare. I simply sat there, giving myself a moment to remind myself that I was okay. No one was going to find me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, no one has yet. Hopefully they won't ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, I rubbed at my face, and got myself up to begin the day and assess the damage the storm had done to my poor shack. I made sure to shut the plane back off before lifting the cover, looking around at the island with my hands on my hips. I spotted the pile that was once my home, and immediately deflated, scanning my eyes over the broken branches and strewn leaves with disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, I stepped out of the plane, leaving my fears and worries in the cockpit. "Time to get to work."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. It's Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh... Most of you probably already read this chapter by accident cuz I put this chapter as chapter 14. You can go ahead and skip this if y'all already read it, but PLEASE go back and read 14! It's important hdjsg ^D^" <br/>I'll update another chapter for y'all after this one as an apology for the confusion ;^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was surrounded by everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris had called them to come over almost an hour ago. He had told me that it was essential that they were here for this talk, but I didn't feel the same way. The fact that they were all staring at me made me feel uncomfortable, and I shifted where I sat. Chris entered the living room finally, having gone into the kitchen with Helen, and sat down on the couch right in front of me, folding his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".. Do you know what PTSD is?" He finally asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That certainly caught me off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. No?" I said, blinking at him in confusion. "Not really. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a mental illness." Chris explained, almost solemnly. "Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. It's when you experience something.. Incredibly awful, and your brain makes you think that you're extremely scared of it, to the point where you can't do anything whenever you start to have flashbacks of the event that caused your trauma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..kay…" I said slowly, still not understanding what his point was. "But what does that have to do with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris hesitated to answer. "... Because, when we took a study of your brain it.. It showed us that you have it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Mrs. Thorndike gasped, and the others shifted around with surprise, and I found my own eyes widening as well. I was about to deny it, say that he was wrong, but then it made sense to me all at once. Any mention of the dark, or stars or otherwise sent shivers down my spine and had my brain go into a frenzy of fear. It made sense, but I didn't want to believe it. I was Sonic, hero of Mobius! I shouldn't have had anything wrong with me..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others didn't seem to understand however, because Francis looked back at Chris and asked, "But… But how? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is something I think Sonic should explain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, meeting his eyes, asking a question with my own, not understanding what he meant. He stared back at me, giving me a knowing look, though there was sympathy in them too. It took a moment, but I understood, and I tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." I quipped. "Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonic, you can't leave them in the dark forever." He said quietly, gaze unwavering. "They've been waiting for an answer on what happened to you for weeks now. I won't sit here and keep it a secret from them for you any longer, so it's either you tell them, or I do. I know it's hard, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head in denial, brain flying to try to find a way out of this, to escape the current situation. But as I looked around for a good excuse, all I saw were confused looks going from me to Chris and back again. None of them understood what was happening. What he meant. My heart turned heavy with guilt, and all I could do was fight with myself. I wasn't ready to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But no one's ever ready for something like this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My brain unhelpfully encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly, finally untensed, but I kept my eyes to the ground as I quietly and reluctlantly muttered, "Alright…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled satisfactorily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait.. W-we're gonna know what happened to him?" Danny asked, sitting up straighter. "Is that what's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." I muttered, then chuckled dryly while scratching at my head. "Though none of you are gonna like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grandpa Chuck chimed in. "We didn't like it from the start anyway, Sonic. This won't be any different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And no matter what, we'll stick by you. Always." Helen added in with a soft, encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, and found myself returning her smile just a bit. I felt a lot more relaxed then, more than I thought I'd be. Again, I looked at each of their faces, and they were all ready. They all encouraged me on silently with either their eyes or smiles and the anticipation was clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were ready, then I should be too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I took in a breath, and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It started with a war. A war with Eggman. He had been inactive for months, and so he caught us all off guard when he came marching into the city with a horde of robots. We never thought that it'd get as bad as it did." As I began to explain, everything I had ever felt during my time on Earth came rushing forward. I hadn't thought about any of this for a while, and now that I was finally telling someone..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to know how much I tried to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed on. "We did our best to fight back. Not much was succeeded. Even if we got together half of the population of the world in a Resistance group, even if we gave it all we had. It was never enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-against </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eggman</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Francis spoke up, eyes already widened in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." I muttered, nodding slowly. "It's crazy, I know. Never in a million years did we think-did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think, we would loose. And by that, I mean we </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost. Our homes, our freedom, our hope. Everything was slipping away right before my very eyes, and I didn't know what to do half of the time. But I kept telling myself it'd get better, told myself that we… That we would get out okay." I swallowed hard and whispered, "We never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I finally confronted Eggman himself, I sought to finish it right then and there. But little did anyone know, he had brought back up, and I was unprepared. Tails was there, he saw it all, tried to save some Mobians. There was Chaos, Zavok, Shadow and--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow</span>
  </em>
  <span>??!!" Sam cried, who was leaning against the couch the whole time with his arms crossed. Though now he was straightened up and I could see the anger in his eyes. "I thought he was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked wryly. "Barely. I always thought he'd turn back around. But no, something about it seemed…" I scrunched my brows together in thought. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like he wasn't there. I don't know, it was strange. Anyway, it was them, plus another that I never got to know. All I was able to find out was that he was.. He was faster. Than me." I heard a grunt of protest, a few gasps of shock, and despite the seriousness of the situation, I smiled just a bit. "Yeah so.. New villain, with old villains that seemed to somehow be stronger than before, and combine that with a cocky, unprepared, tired and alone hedgehog, what do you get??" I frowned darkly. "Six months in the grasp of your enemy after being beaten to a pulp.</span>
</p><p><span>"Poor Tails watched everything… I can only imagine what he was like, what it was</span> <span>like for everyone. I couldn't get my bearings, didn't once feel the floor, and when I woke up… There were bars, I was chained, and Eggman was there. He kept me there for six months, and I tried my best to fight him for as long as I could. But in those months, I was isolated, had watched someone I had gotten close to die by his hands, barely eaten anything, got sick, and.. A-and-.." I stopped myself, trying to force down the lump in my throat and loosened the grip of the couch I just then realized I was squeezing with everything I had. "..And so many other, terrible things."</span></p><p>
  <span>I waited to see if anyone had anything to ask, looking up. None of them made a sound, and my heart dropped when I saw that Helen looked as if she was going to cry. Chris even looked shocked, and I remembered that I hadn't told him what had happened in my imprisonment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry I feel like this is too much," I immediately muttered, gulping again. Seeing Helen's face physically hurt. "I don't know if you guys are-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no, don't stop!" The blonde in the wheel chair cried quickly. "It… It hurts us to hear all this but.. But we need to. More than you know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them nodded and muttered in agreement quickly, Mrs. Thorndike wiping under her eye as she followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".. Okay," I muttered after a moment of hesitation. "But I'll make the rest as short as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes stung from wanting to cry. My mind screamed at me to stop or else I'd reopen painful scars. My heart felt so heavy with emotions it was as if it was in the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean. And yet, even if it hurt to stare at my friends' faces of horror, rage, sympathy and shock, I took in a breath to finish my story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fought him the entire time." I stressed. "I didn't dare stop, no matter what. But I didn't attempt to escape on my own, and I regret that. I waited for my friends to get me out, waited for the entire time. You would think I would be capable of getting myself out of such a simple situation, but there I was, stuck because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>chains</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because of empty threats. And I hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>every second of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I should've gotten out of there when I could on my own because after about six months of trying to break me…" I felt my heart skip a beat painfully. "He tried to kill me by sending me out into Space."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!!"Danny, Sam and Chuck cried angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down Francis's face as she got up from the couch and embraced me, hiccups escaping her throat as she held on tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no no!" She cried as she sobbed. "Oh you poor thing!! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he, I--!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by her own sobbing, and I suddenly found it even harder to control my own emotions as I listened to her crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>".. How… How long were you…?" Helen whispered after a moment of staring at the ground, Francis pulling herself away as she wiped at her eyes with sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got what she meant. "I dunno," I croaked back. "But.. It felt like forever. I hated floating there and.. And I hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris looked up at me. "Sonic, you can't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" I cried, and the dam I built finally broke as I choked out the next words. "I failed… I failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them..! I failed my friends, my home, my fans! Chaos knows if they're still alive, if anyone is still trying, because for all they know I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!" I felt my eyes water. "No one knows the meaning of not being able to do anything more than I do, because in Space, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can't do </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>anything</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I should've taken my chance when I was imprisoned!! I should've done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!!! But because I didn't, here I am, worlds away, with no way to get back home!!" I sunk into myself, my face melting into despair as I croaked, "I'm a failure…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated Eggman. I hated Space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the silence went on, as they stared at me as I let my tears fall pitifully into my lap, I felt… Lighter. As if finally letting all these emotions out helped me in some way, and as much as I disliked feeling myself give hiccups and quiet sobs, it.. Felt nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris got up from the couch finally, the first movement made in a while. He kneeled in front of me, next to Francis, and placed a hand on my shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all…" He muttered. "You, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a failure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him to see his eyes glinting with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of this was your fault," He continued. "Anyone and everyone would've done the same thing you had. You had no choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, you've done so much more amazing things in the past," Danny added. "And I'm sure that when you get back, you'll be just as awesome. If you haven't gone down after all of what you've been through, then nothing will stand in your way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen rolled up, and Chris stepped aside. She opened her arms to me, and I couldn't help but to slip off the couch and practically fall into her arms. Her hand pet at my head, and I found it oddly comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One failure doesn't make you a failure forever," She spoke softly. "All that matters is that you're ready to fight back again." She looked down at me, and smiled. That smile could cure a million diseases. "You're ready to fight back, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared back up at her. Somehow, the question filled me with determination so strong it almost felt like anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than you know." I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I suppose, that leads us to our next topic!" Came Chuck's voice, and he hopped off the couch with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all turned to look at him with questioning looks, and I pulled myself out of Helen's embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next topic?" I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck looked over at Chris, a glint in his eyes as he rose an eyebrow. "You still have something to show our dear friend here, right Chris?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave him a confused look for a moment, then realization made his eyes widen. "Oh, you mean that?? I don't know, I feel like it's too early. Besides, it's not even done--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come now, that won't matter!" Chuck interrupted, his grin never leaving his face. "Don't you realize what it could do?! It could help Sonic get </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris blinked, then brought a hand to his chin slowly in thought, but whatever he said next I didn't hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… Go home…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought with disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But.. I don't understand…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to see." I blurted suddenly, cutting off whatever it was Chuck was going to say. I met their gazes. "I would like to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck's grin returned, and he looked back at Chris. "See, what'd I say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "Alright, fine." He grumbled. "But Sonic, I need to warn you that what you're about to see isn't finished, and I'm.. Not even sure if it'll work right once it's done. It'll still take a few days, two weeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>max</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before I can complete it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," I replied. "I need some form of hope right now. Even if it's small, I still need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then follow me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led me out the backdoor. I followed with a new purpose, excited nervous energy making me want to speed ahead of him. I stayed as far away from the pool as possible, heart pounding in anticipation. And then finally, we reached another door, and Chris opened it and let me in. The first thing that hit me was the slight smell of oil and gasoline. Then it was all the random tools and gear spread all across the floor and desks and tables, and I was instantly reminded of Tails's workshop. I got hit with a feeling of homesickness at the thought, but I quickly pushed it away. It was quite long, but there was enough space for at least three people to walk side by side, so there was a good amount of room to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the mess," Chris apologized from behind me as he shut the door. "I wasn't expecting visitors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't sweat it. Tails's workshop looks like this all the time." I said with a small grin, waving a hand at him. Then I looked around the room. "Now, where's that machine you were telling me about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled, and then walked to the far left of the workshop, stopping next to a white blanket that covered something round. "Right over here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over slowly as he pulled it off, and my eyes widened just a bit at the sight. I couldn't tell what it was yet, but it seemed as if it was meant to hold something. Chris went over to the back and the sound of a switch being flipped was heard, and the machine revved quietly, something in the tiny window beginning to glow. Something inside me stirred the moment I saw it, almost as if I had been turned on as well. It felt electrifying, energizing, and as I narrowed my eyes at the window, I found that it felt familiar. In fact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened. "Is.. Is that Chaos Energy…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris grinned triumphantly. "It is indeed!! We've been trying to recreate it as a way to change the way we use normal energy. You know, to power cars and electricity and other stuff. We thought we could since it's been done before, and I think we've got all the wave lengths and things down to perfection." He scratched his head, frowning down at the contraption. "Though it takes alot to keep it on for more than ten minutes. And I don't think it's compatible for any of our technology at all. Which is a bummer but, oh well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn't moved my gaze from the contraption. I felt almost drawn to it. Everything seemed to click. "Chris… Don't you realize what this means…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris looked at me, and smiled just a bit. "Yeah. We can use it to try to get you back home, like we did years ago. Strangely enough, I still have that same portal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I know but… Besides that." I tore my gaze away finally, looking up at him. "You said you heard Tikal when I woke up. And I was all glowing. And remember before that, when I had that vision? I… I think Tikal was able to reach me.. Through </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She only travels through Chaos Energy, and so first I thought it was impossible that you guys heard her. But now..." I looked back at the machine. "Now I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Holy cow…" Chris muttered, eyes widened. "I.. I think you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>…." He began to pace after walking a few steps from the machine in deep thought as I stared hard at the floor. "So… so that means…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a connection to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mobius</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still not proud of this chapter h,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shadows of the Past (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh.. Apparently I forgot to upload this chapter for some reason, and I just finished part two of this chapter today so I suppose I should just post both at the same time cuz y'all have been waiting for a while woops HDHFWEF,,,</p>
<p>They both connect to Shadows Episode in Sonic Forces cuz it needed a bit more explanation. I hope this suffices HJKW<br/>Enjoy the two new chapters!! :DD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks, five days and thirty six hours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Classic recounted in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And counting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small blue hedgehog was sitting on top of a hill in the middle of a clearing, the sky as bright as any other day. He stared up at the clouds with his hands supporting him from the back, and had been doing so for the past minute. They had found this meadow in between rows of forest, the trees in the distance merely tiny silhouettes. Sally had declared this spot as a resting ground, and had said they had an hour to get some rest. Classic hadn't really done much since then, thoughts running through his head as he watched the sky almost boredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't really want to be with anyone, so he had distanced himself from the rest, hoping that no one would come bother him. The reason behind this? Well, it was simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stand their staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic knew that the remaining Mobians in the Resistance talked about him. Behind his back, whispering, didn't matter. He felt their eyes, probing into his backside like knives and daggers. Of course he never really saw hate or malice in their staring, he just saw curiosity, pity, sympathy. The question of "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he think of all this</span>
  </em>
  <span>" in the little twinkles of their eyes. Only he didn't want to answer that question. Had no intention to, even if it was eating him up on the inside and making a burning sensation blossom in his chest, heart slowly drowning in sorrow and grief and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic shook his head quickly to snap himself out of it, eyes shut and a hand going to his head. He gave a small groan, hating how loud his thoughts were. There was so much that happened, so little time to process it all, too much for his small mind to grasp and hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too much… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought glumly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mind if I join you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic didn't need to look up to know who's voice that was. But he did anyway, meeting the small, sad smile and gaze of Amy Rose. He sighed gently, looking away and falling into the grass backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Why not." He muttered, going back to looking up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older hedgehog settled next to him, her legs folded underneath her properly, straightening out her dress before she craned her neck up to do the same as him. A comfortable silence followed afterwards, birds chirping somewhere in the distance as a cool breeze swept by, bringing the scent of pollen. It was almost as if the world wasn't at war here, and Classic could stay here for as long as time would let him. Amy's presence somehow calmed his thoughts, though they were still running, faster than his feet did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Did.. You and him ever get to be a.. Y'know, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Classic found himself asking eventually, somewhat awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question seemed to startle the pink hedgehog. From the corner of his eye he saw her eyes widen and her shoulders tense slightly as a blush tinted her cheeks. Though the surprise quickly fell away as she bowed her head, looking down at the ground again solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Amy murmured, a sad smile playing on her lips. "But I feel like we were getting there.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic glanced at her and looked away again, remaining neutral and calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If.. If it's okay to ask," She spoke after another beat of silence. "What do you think your life would be like if.. If you didn't have your speed?? Or if Eggman weren't around?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue hedgehog closed his eyes, and couldn't help the wry smile that appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amy. Always with the questions.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At first, I thought it would be boring." Classic murmured. "A slow life with no real challenges to work through sounded like torture. I would be going to school, probably.. Probably would have parents, a family." His frown deepened. "I thought adventure was the only way to live. But now, I realize I was naive and wrong." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Amy, who had been staring at the side of his head. "Remember the good old days when we were simply running around, doing whatever we wanted? Remember the feeling of adrenaline running through our veins?? All those silly adventures we thought were so fun, turned into a full blown </span>
  <em>
    <span>war.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy turned her head away as he spoke, the only indication that she was listening was her ear pointing in his direction. Classic turned away as well, tucking his arms behind his quills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It all escalated into this. Now I'm realizing that a normal, laid back life wouldn't have been as bad as I thought. In fact, I would much prefer to have that than see all this… Terror." He sighed through his nose. "The adventures are gone, Amy. And we're not getting them back…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited to see if she was going to respond, and when she didn't he turned to look at her. A single tear fell down Amy's face, her hands pressed together at her chest. She stared forlornly at the ground, heartbreak in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like Sonic…" She barely whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic found himself suddenly feeling utterly guilty, shocked at how sad and broken she seemed. He sat up to try and reach a hand out to her, concern roiling inside of him like a tidal wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, are you two gonna come eat or what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young hedgehog quickly retracted his hand away, the two looking up at Knuckles who had his arms crossed, looking at them with an expecting look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have much left so we're rationing. Just wanted to see if you two wanted anything before someone decides to grab more than what they should."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Sure!" Amy chirped surprisingly, hopping to her feet. "Me and him were just talking, that's all." She turned back to Classic with a smile. "Are you gonna come along??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic could only blink at her. One moment she looked like she was welting like a flower, and as if nothing had happened she had that bright smile plastered onto her face. What was that supposed to be about??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh… Sure.." He muttered, trying to push down his confusion as he rose onto his feet. He decided to confront her about it later. "I could go for some grub, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the three walked down the hill Classic prepared himself for the discomfort. Each time he walked through the crowds it was easier to ignore, but it was hard to keep his face and composure neutral. He did his best though, and maneuvered through the groups of Mobians smoothly. There was a small line in the center of the camp where Gadget and Rouge were handing out plates of canned vegetables and some sort of meat with a roll and water. Chicken maybe?? Classic couldn’t tell, no matter how hard he squinted. He wouldn’t complain about it of course, he knew it was all they had. When they had stepped up to the two, Rouge looked down at Classic with a smile as Gadget served two more plates.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey Little Blue, how’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young hedgehog gave a nonchalant shrug. “I’m doing okay, I guess.” He eyed the bandage wrapped around her stomach with concern. “What about you, though? Didn’t you get shot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ll be fine,” The bat replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “It’ll take more than an Eggpawn to get this girl down. I’m tougher than I look.” She gave a playful wink.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You sure are.” He heard Knuckles grumble quietly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classic took the plate she had held out to him and smiled at her kindly. “Well, as long as you’re sure. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at the wolf standing next to her briefly, catching his eye only for a second before he looked away.. Guiltily? Was that guilt on his face?? Again, Classic grew concerned, but just like with Amy he pushed past it and walked himself to a spot that was close enough to be seen, but far enough so that their staring didn’t affect him much. Of course it had dialed down to only a few eyes now, so he wasn’t bothered by it anymore. Amy followed him to his spot, and the two ate in silence, seeming to be wrapped in their own thoughts. The sounds of quiet chattering and the wind rustling in the grass filled the silence, and Classic appreciated the moment. He had a feeling it was going to be rare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That feeling was, of course, proven right when Sally stood from her own spot and cleared her throat loud enough for the others to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, quick update on the plan.” She announced when everyone turned to look at her. “We have at least two minutes left to finish up, and then we’ll head into the forest. It’s going to take a while, but according to Knuckles Angel Island is in route of where we’re heading. So we’ll be going there, and hopefully come up with a plan of attack once we’ve settled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a plan of attack?” A female bird spoke up fearfully. “But.. But we don’t stand a chance! Eggman has a whole army and all we have is just.. Us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles rose as well, standing next to Sally. “We may be small in numbers, but we’re big in strength. Most of you still have your wispons, and you still have the original Sonic Team with you. That includes the Chaotix and Rouge. I’m certain we can still win this if we plan out our moves carefully.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We might not have ever faced something like this before, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten through tough situations.” Sally chimed in. “We can stand a chance if we work together. Though of course, not all of you have to fight.” Her face turned slightly sorrowful. “I know you all are scared, unprepared, tired. Believe me when I say that I am too. Those of you who don’t want to fight can stay at the Island with one or two Sonic Team members protecting you in case things go wrong. But you also have to remember that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>freedom Eggman’s trying to take away and I won’t let him. I’ll fight ‘til my very last breath until our home is safe once again. All I need to know, is if you all are willing to do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Classic had to admit. That was inspiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was I thinking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, staring down at the grass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I’ve done is sulk and complain about everything that’s been happening. I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> like that at all, and I don’t know why I started to be like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scowled slightly, and punched his fist into his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am Sonic the Hedgehog, and the world needs him right now. They’re right; we still have a chance at winning this. No more feeling sorry for myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Awe, how </b>
  <b>
    <em>touching.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glowing red cubes suddenly descended from thin air all around the group, and Classic looked around in alarm, trying to find the source of the voice he had just heard as the other Mobians began to panic and cry out in fear. He immediately spotted who it had been, and his heart dropped to his feet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You all still have hope,</b>
  <span>” Infinite floated a few feet above their heads, glowing cubes in his hands as his eye glared down at them menacingly. “</span>
  <b>I suppose I came right on time to squash it right out of you then.</b>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Almost at the same time Classic had scrambled up to his feet, the others lined up at either side of him with weapons out and ready, glares pointed up at the enemy. Classic simply crouched into a fighting position, gritting his teeth and balling his fists into hands with anger.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get that satisfaction,” Sally hissed. “As long as we’re still alive, we’ll keep hoping and fighting!!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A low chuckle came from Infinite, one that just seemed to scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Danger danger danger you’re dead hedgehog”</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Classic. His eyes moved to the horizon when the corner of his eye caught movement, and his anger dropped in replacement of shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>An army of Eggman robots came marching forward, their steps shaking the ground underneath his feet, which told him there were</span>
  <em>
    <span> a lot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He even spotted a silhouette of a Sentinel, and that made their chances of getting through this dwindle in the single digits. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Then be prepared to </b>
  <b>
    <em>die.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Came Infinite’s cold reply.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Classic moved out of the way just in time, red cubes flying towards where he had been standing mere seconds ago. They continued to move wherever he stepped, and he was forced to jump away from the group. He was only given a brief look around at the chaos, seeing all the others fighting their own volley of cubes.The army of robots drew ever closer. Based on that one quick observation, he knew they weren’t gonna get out of this alive.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t mean we have to give up!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself as he pulled himself into a ball, flying over another cube. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Sonic, think! Use that brain of yours, how do we get out of this mess?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried kicking one away in mid-air, but the next second he was flying back to the ground with his ears ringing painfully and stars dancing in his eyes. He groaned, sitting up with a hand on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. So those things explode on impact. Bad idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Classic’s ear twitched, and he quickly rolled himself out of the way as another cube went whizzing past his head. He stood on his feet, though realized a little too late that another few were headed straight for him. There wasn’t enough time to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“CHAOS BLAST!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cubes suddenly exploded right in front of him, causing his arms to raise and protect his face as particles and dust fell around him. When he was safe to look up again, he blinked in surprise, eyes widening. All the fighting seemed to stop at once, though the army kept advancing forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infinite’s glare was aflame and set on the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You.</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>He snarled venomously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shadow the Hedgehog glared back, standing in front of Classic with a Chaos Spear in hand.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me,” The ebony lifeform replied, in a tone that seemed to be agreeing with Infinite, though there was no amusement in his voice or eyes. “And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>me that is supposed to exist.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Classic's goin' through an existential crisis right now hj I'm so mean to them :"D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shadows of the Past (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*dances in writing in Shadow's pov and giving him actual emotions* Boy I sure love writing.<br/>Also this fic has officially reached 100 pages in Google Docs this may be my longest fanfiction yet holy cow-<br/>And get this. We're not even done yet. ;) Okay bye enjoy-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I find it insulting,” The ebony hedgehog proclaimed. “That you’re using my own body and persona as a weapon of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not going to stand by and let this happen any longer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shadow could feel the incredulous look the young hedgehog behind him was giving him. He felt the eyes of Rouge bore into the side of his head from feet away. And rightfully so. But now was not the time. He would explain everything after everyone had gotten away safely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For now, his focus was on the floating jackal in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“.. So, the infamous Ultimate Lifeform finally decides to show his face,” </b>
  <span>Infinite sneered, eye still burning with hate. “</span>
  <b>Just to defend his title as hero.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk made its way to Shadow’s face. “I’m not really a hero, but I’m flattered you think so. And I’m here to protect the last hope we have left.” He let the smirk on his face die, strengthening the bolt of Energy whizzing in his hand threateningly. “Now, unless you want more of what you had last time, I would suggest you </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infinite laughed at the threat, throwing his head back. </span>
  <b>“Oh you </b>
  <b>
    <em>insolent</em>
  </b>
  <b> being! I have grown more powerful than you could ever imagine since the last time we had met!” </b>
  <span>He looked back down at Shadow.</span>
  <b> “You and your </b>
  <b>
    <em>precious</em>
  </b>
  <b> friends will face the true meaning of power once I am through with you.”</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a simple flick of his wrist, the cubes came pouring down again. Shadow took up Sonic’s wrist, jumping back and throwing his Spear at the attack, turning himself just as it exploded. The two tumbled to the ground, Sonic holding onto Shadow’s arm tightly. The blue hedgehog looked up at the other with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. You’re protecting me??” The softness of his voice caught Shadow off guard for a moment. “But.. I thought you hated me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow drew in his lips. “You may be my rival, but I do not hate you. Now is not the time to discuss this.” He pulled them both up, moving to the side just as another explosion hit to their right. “Go get to the others. Tell them to huddle in a tight circle, I’ll be with you all shortly. Understood??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sonic simply nodded, and ran off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black hedgehog turned himself back to the battle, jumping over a volley of cubes and throwing a few Spears towards the army that closed in. Though he threw them without aim, and only caught two Eggbots in his rapid fire. He advanced towards the jackal, drawing Chaos Energy from within himself with each step he took. When he felt he was at his peak, he released what he had gathered, shouting, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos Control!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything except himself stopped moving immediately. Shadow made his way to Infinite, and jumped into the air, landing a roundhouse kick to the jackal’s face. The moment his foot made contact the spell broke, and the two fell to the ground. He stumbled slightly when he landed, fatigue washing over him as he tried to steady himself, watching Infinite as he slowly rose with a small groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Save your strength.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow thought to himself, shaking his head clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more using Chaos Energy until they’re all ready. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infinite stumbled to his feet just as the Egg Army began firing, and Shadow moved out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This fight is </b>
  <b>
    <em>pointless,</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>The jackal hissed, venom dripping in his voice as he turned to face the hedgehog once more. </span>
  <b>“You </b>
  <b>
    <em>will not escape</em>
  </b>
  <b>!!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cubes that were doubled in size and numbers formed when he rose his arms. Shadow couldn’t help but to feel at least a little worried now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shadow!” A voice then called. The ebony hedgehog turned to see Sonic running up to him, pointing behind him as he shouted, “They’re ready!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, then turned back to Infinite. “That’s where you’re wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the speed of sound, Shadow dashed away just as the cubes went down. Once again he grabbed the young hedgehog’s arm, yanking him off the ground and to the direction where the others were huddled together. As he ran, he gathered his strength once more, feeling the Energy crawl through his very soul. He slowed himself, pushing past the bodies of Mobians easily to the center.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Everyone, gather around me!!” He shouted, now hearing the soft hum of power as he began to glow red. No one tried to argue, and the moment he knew they were ready he cried, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>CHAOS CONTROL!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a flash, they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Shadow felt ground, he collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Exhaustion hit him like a truck, hit him like never before, though he supposed that was because he had just teleported twenty plus people from one location to another. Everyone else collapsed around him as well, disoriented and confused for a moment. This was a good thing to him. He needed a minute to gather his strength and thoughts. Though that moment was cut short when he saw a white boot with a pink heart shape land in the corner of his eye. He looked up groggily, then grimaced at the rage in a certain bat’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rouge-” Shadow tried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The angry jewel thief hissed, glare as fierce as the blazing sun. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>even try it, mister. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not until </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have had my say!!” Without missing a single beat, wasting a single breath, she pointed a finger up to his nose and demanded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where. Have. You. Been?!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow opened his mouth to explain, but she cut him off again, and he sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left me and Omega out there!! Alone!! Without so much of a warning or anything! Disappeared into the depths of the earth, and I thought I’d never hear from you again! And just as I lost you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omega </span>
  </em>
  <span>went missing!! I was left </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But here you are, safe and sound, without so much as a ‘hello Rouge’ or ‘Hey sorry I left you for dead’!! What </span>
  <em>
    <span>gives?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ended her rant with a stomp of her heel, and Shadow could barely meet her gaze. He couldn’t help but to feel guilty, it wasn’t his intention to make her feel alone. He finally rose himself up from the ground, ignoring the slight wooziness of his head, meeting her furious gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have every right to be upset, Rouge,” He began. “And I promise I’ll tell you everything. But right now isn’t the best time. We have other matters to attend to.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. “The world is at stake here. In time, I will explain. Just be patient. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge searched his face for a moment, then her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. “Fine.” She obliged. “But you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep that promise.” She turned herself around with a light flip of her wings, walking away in a fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shook his head as a female squirrel walked up to him, one he recognized as Sally Acorn. She stopped before him and crossed her arms, raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sally Acorn, I assume.” He greeted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You assume correctly.” The squirrel replied with a smirk. “Mind telling us where we are and why you decided to come help us out, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hedgehog smirked in return. “Gladly. Follow me, and I’ll show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The onlookers moved out of his way as he walked, Sally following behind. The walls of the underground tunnel echoed with the sounds of their footsteps as they walked deeper, torches lighting the way. The roof of the tunnel yawned open slowly, higher and higher until it was a few heads above the group. It was at least a good few minutes until they had stopped at two large doors with the G.U.N. logo plastered onto its face, though it seemed very old and washed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A.. G.U.N. base?” Knuckles’s voice echoed, holding up a torch to the doors so he could try to see better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abandoned a while ago.” Shadow responded, walking up to the doors and slipping something out from his wrist. “No one knows about it except us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s ‘us’?” Sally questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the key to the door, holding it there until it gave a small beep that seemed louder than necessary. “You all,” He answered as he stepped back so that the doors could open, slipping the key back into his glove. “And them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A click resounded off the walls, and the two doors slowly opened to let in a flourish of bright light into the tunnel. The two doors disappeared into the rocks, revealing what was hidden beyond. At least fifty or more Mobians roamed the halls and rooms beyond, sounds echoing on the white-ish grey walls. Lights filled the entire base, hallways and doors to different areas. All eyes turned as the group walked through the doors, and once they were all in they began to close once more. They all looked around with awe, passing through to the middle of the entire space, amazement in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the only sanctuary we have left,” Shadow announced, turning to the group once he had stopped. “I’ve been rescuing others and bringing them here after the Announcement. It’s not much, but we’ve endured so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. No offense, Shads, but we already tried the whole hiding underground thing,” Knuckles piped up, crossing his arms. “That didn’t necessarily turn out all that well for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time is different. This base has been standing for more than thirty years. It’s reinforced, ten feet under the surface, and the walls are made to keep signals out, so we don’t get tracked or discovered. I swear to you that this is as safe as we’re gonna get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can any of these refugees fight?” Sally asked, watching as the Mobians went by. “We’re not going to be holed up here, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shook his head. “No, of course not. Most of these people are eager to get their home back. We were just waiting for a leader.” He turned to her. “I think you’ll be more than happy to take that role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The squirrel blinked, then smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Shadow nodded in return, and continued forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Follow me then. We have much to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antoine. Bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A coyote and rabbit Mobian turned themselves around to meet Shadow standing right behind them, surprise in their eyes. Though when they saw who it was, they instantly relaxed, sighing with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, i’s jus’ you Shadow,” The rabbit breathed, smiling. “Ah thought you were Rickety tryna’ spook us again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The coyote nodded in agreement grumpily. “Aye, yes. Zat boy needs to be taught a lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, we’ll deal with him when he comes around again,” Shadow promised, then motioned to Sally with a hand. “For now, I want you to meet Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Resistance. She and the rest of her group will be needing rooms and assignments, assuming there’s space still. Sally, this is Antoine D’Coolette and his wife Bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny reached out a hand and shook Sally’s with a kind smile. “Greetins’! Welcome to tha cause, Miss Sally! Again, anyway. As for rooms though..” She pulled her hand away and thought for a moment. “Ah’m sure there’s more. Thare’s more than one hundred of ‘em, and each one holds almos’ ten people. We’ll find you space for sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally smiled gratefully. “Thank you, we appreciate it more than you could ever know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t mention it, sugar. As long as you pull yer weight around here everythin’ll go as smooth as a calm river.” Bunny winked, then looked to Antoine. “Could you lead them to the next available rooms, hon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahve course,” Her husband replied, and began walking down the hallway. “Follow me, everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow stuck beside Bunny as the group began to walk again. He couldn’t help but to catch the eye of Sonic, who had looked up from the ground, arms crossed. He couldn’t explain the look he had given him, but Shadow nodded his way nonetheless, and the small, blue hedgehog disappeared around the corner without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor lil’ thing..” Bunnie muttered solemnly, watching the hedgehog with sympathy. “Ah hope he’s doin’ okay after everythin’. He must be devastated…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stronger than he looks,” Shadow reassured. “He’ll get through this. Just like the rest of us will.” From the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar white patch of fur up ahead. “If you’ll excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sped himself up slightly just to catch up to Rouge and Omega, tapping the bat on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned, and before she could say a word upon narrowing her eyes at him, Shadow motioned his head to the right to tell them to follow. She rolled her eyes and sighed when he walked away without waiting for a response, following him to a mostly vacant hallway as the others moved along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, spill.” Rouge immediately demanded of him, putting her hand on the side of her waist that wasn’t bandaged. Shadow glanced at it briefly. “Not that I’m not glad you weren’t doing anything besides sulking, but for the longest time I thought.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought you were on Eggman’s side. For good this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hedgehog scowled slightly. “You would have that much distrust in me, Rouge? After all that we’ve been through? What reason would I have to join that mad scientist?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Rouge through her hands up in exasperation. “Absolute power? Some unknown hidden memory that he somehow figured out? For all we know you could’ve just joined because you decided to! You’ve done it before, Shadow, it’s not entirely unlikely that you’d do it again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing games with that man,” Shadow hissed angrily. “And I wouldn’t have gone this far, you should know that. I found my true purpose a long time ago, and I will not be seen as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tyrant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rouge simply narrowed her eyes, and he sighed, the anger dissipating. “Even so, you are right about one thing; For a time, I was--as you put it-- ‘sulking’.” He turned himself away from her a little, turning his eyes to the wall. “Remember eight months ago, when Sonic was.. Taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of their fallen heroes’ name, Rouge's expression softened, and she moved her hands to cross them over her chest. “I do. You were supposed to get over there and help him. But instead, I got reports that you fought alongside Eggman instead.” She looked back up at him, anger in her eyes. “I can’t help but to wonder if they were true.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shadow simply shook his head. “No, they’re not. The Shadow you saw fighting Sonic wasn’t me. It was a copy. The one they’re using now is that same copy. Made by Infinite. I arrived just as soon as he did, and before I could do or say anything, it was too late.” His brows scrunched together a bit. “I stood there on a roof above, watching it happen. I couldn’t find a good time to jump in and help, the shock of seeing another version of myself.. Surprised me. And being used in such a way, no less. There was never time, and before I knew it, they had dragged Sonic away.” He clenched a fist. “His failure was my fault. If I hadn’t stood there, he would be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Rouge was horrified and sympathetic. She reached out a hand to him. “Shadow-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not all.” He stepped away from her, and met her gaze again. “After that, I ran and hid. Not out of fear, but of denial. I figured that I would be seen as the enemy now that they had some form of me, and the world could handle it themselves. I told myself I didn’t care that everyone was suffering, told myself that it wasn’t my fault. And Sonic would return, like always, and things would be okay again.” The black hedgehog softened his look. “But then it didn’t. The world lost Sonic, and it finally hit me. I did the only thing I could to try to rectify my mistake; save as many people as I could. It was the guilt that pushed me on, the anger at myself for not doing my part, and it became my sole purpose. Maybe to try to ignore that the world was falling apart, I don’t know. Either way, I helped as much as I could. But I was convinced it was hopeless, for the longest time. One way or another Eggman would find us. Just like he did you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least, until I met the two individuals I introduced earlier.” He gave the smallest of smiles, and crossed his arms. “When I found them, they were fighting. They were filled with almost the same hope Sonic had, and were passionate about it. It was on accident when I ran into them, but they were the ones to snap me out of my own foolish self pity, and were the ones to rally all the people here to fight. What’s more, they told me that Sonic isn’t lost, not entirely, because they have seen him running around. I was of course skeptical at first, so I did my own investigating, and it wasn’t what I expected, but I did find him.” He dropped the smile, determination in his stance. “So now, I’ve made it my personal goal to keep this younger version of Sonic safe, until this war ends. I will not let him fall to harm under my watch. Not like last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge blinked at him, incredulous. There was a moment of silence, and finally she moved, bowing her head and putting her fist over her mouth as her brows furrowed, other hand going to her arm. Shadow knew she was turning the information over in her head, so he gave her a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Shadow, I-” For some reason, her eyes suddenly glossed over, and he felt a prick of panic in his heart as she looked back up at him. He’s never seen her cry before. “I-I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Shadow echoed, confused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just.. I immediately assumed that you were an enemy. I gave it no second thoughts, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>you for not coming back. And all this time you-..” She cut herself off, shaking her head. “I had no idea. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. He gets it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shook his head again. “No, don’t be. Like you said, you didn’t know. And it should be I who is sorry. I shouldn’t have left you like I did, the fault is mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both turned to see the younger version of Sonic come from out of the corner, head risen slightly with a determined look in his eyes as he made his way over to the two. “None of this is either of your fault. It’s not Knuckles, and it’s not Gadget’s, and all this blame for each other is getting tiresome. The one who should really be blamed is Eggman. He’s the reason why things are as bad as they are, and he needs to be stopped. Sitting around and feeling sorry for ourselves won’t help anyone.” He gave a small, slightly sheepish smirk. “Believe me, I know. I’ve been doing it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow noticed Rouge couldn’t help the small smile that stretched on her face. There was something different about the small hero. Something good.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you been standing there the whole time, Little Blue?” She remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just long enough.” Sonic replied, grinning. “I came to find you two. Sally’s about to come up with a plan, and I think Shadow has some rather important things to share that might help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Team Dark members shared a slightly confused look with each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>